Under the Cherry Tree
by Lady Syndil
Summary: A special tree for lovers to meet at the All boys school. Kazahaya and Rikuo go there to have a chance to talk in peace about the mission, Is that all there to it? And where will it lead. rating has moved to M as things heat up between our boys.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Legal drug belongs to clamp and I really hope they restart it soon I love these guys! **

Under the Cherry Tree

The enormous cherry tree was 'the' meeting spot for couples of the exclusive boy's boarding school. Rikuo knew that when he'd told Kazahaya to meet him there, but good ole innocent Kazahaya hadn't a clue as usual. The boy was just too naïve, Rikuo wondered if he really had grown up in a cave sometimes he seemed so innocent of what was obviously going on just under his nose here in this isolated boarding school and of course Rikuo wasn't completely sure if Kazahaya had figured out yet that Kekai and Saiga were more than just 'Friends' either.

He 'was' positive that the slender blonde had no idea that Rikuo watched him constantly. Damn kid, ever since he'd picked the collapsed and freezing teenager up this winter and brought him to the store he'd been both bothered and very attracted to him. But Kazahaya's violent and instant dislike of him had put him off, at least at first. But Rikuo was now determined to break thru to Kazahaya, maybe Saiga had the right idea after all, teasing the youngster until he wasn't sure which way was up and assaulting his senses. Because a person could sit there and point something out to that airhead over and over and he'd still just look at you with those innocent eyes of his and go… huh?

It drove Rikuo absolutely nuts. But he still wanted him and was drawn irresistibly to the wide eyed teen, maybe that was part of his charm, and perhaps the jaded and sarcastic Rikuo needed the outgoing, sweet and gentle Kazahaya to round off his sharp edges. Well that and when they had done that last job, the one where all he'd had to do was show up wearing his old High School Uniform. Something had changed for Rikuo. He'd seen Kazahaya long before the medium had noticed the tall dark male. That uniform had looked great on him, leave it to Kekai and Saiga to get Kazahaya a uniform that fit him so well, if Rikuo hadn't known Kazahaya was male to begin with he wouldn't have realized it. And then without warning the Medium was fulfilling the client's request, to have those large innocent eyes's looking into his telling him how much he loved him….

"I know you love another, B-but, I wanted to tell you that I-I love you, I have always loved you…"

As he uttered those words, something inside of Rikuo snapped. HE wanted those words from Kazahaya's lips again, but this time he wanted it to be Kazahaya that spoke them to him and not the ghost an old memory long past. Rikuo wasn't sure 'why' he needed to hear them so much, but he did. Perhaps Kazahaya wasn't the only innocent running around the boarding school. After Kazahaya had passed out Rikuo had carried him back to the shop, no one wiser that the slender form he carried so tenderly was not the girl he appeared to be. He wasn't stupid enough to tell Kazahaya everything that had happened, let Kekai tell him if he felt the boy needed to know, but even Kekai had only told him the basics.

Now here they were standing under the 'Meeting Tree' Rikuo had backed Kazahaya up to the tree and placed his hands on either side of the smaller boy's shoulders pressing his body close, trapping the smaller teen and leaning his head close to the blondes ear, making it appear to all those who were watching that they were perhaps exchanging soft words and muttering sweet nothings to each other. Strangely Kazahaya while seemingly somewhat nervous was taking this rather well for him.

"R-Rikuo, w-what are you doing?"

"Don't you know where we are at, Kazahaya?"

"Well yeah the big Cherry Tree in the garden just where you told me to meet you."

"That's not what I meant. This tree is where couples come to exchange sweet words and kisses, Kazahaya. We can meet here to talk and no one will bother us."

"WHAT! What couples? Who's a Couple? But this is an all BOY'S school!" Shaking his head Rikuo sighed at the extreme innocence of his co-worker. He brought a hand up to cup the delicate face of the boy trapped between him and the tree.

"Kaza, are you really this innocent? This face I guess it's kinda of pretty." Kazahaya's eyes grew wide at Rikuo's musings, the taller male's fingers now gently grazing the side of his face Kazahaya's breathing became erratic as he gazed into the darkened eyes of Rikuo, what was he feeling, why was he letting Rikuo do this to him? Rikuo licked his lips and Kazahaya's eyes were drawn to them. He felt so warm all of the sudden. Rikuo's eye's moved to look at Kazahaya's hair as he ran his fingers thru it staring at the light blonde strands.

"You light hair and eyes could perhaps even be considered beautiful."

"B-bea-u-ti-ful? Me?" Rikuo was leaning in closer now, something, something was about to happen and Kazahaya had no idea what it was….

'Brrriiinnnggg'

"SHIT. You'd better get to your class Kaza. You're safe, for now."

"Safe? What do you mean Rikuo?"

"Just go, I'll talk to you later." Fuck, he hit the tree with his fist trying to calm dawn, breathing heavily. So close, he'd been so close to kissing Kazahaya right there out in the open and then the damn bell had to go and ring. Adjusting himself, he walked back towards the school and his own class. Later, yeah he'd talk to Kazahaya later all right. Shit if this kept happening, Kazahaya was going to be the death of him.

Back in the School Kazahaya was getting a quick lesson on what meeting under the old cherry tree in the garden really meant from his roommate Nayuki. (He hadn't really been listening to Rikuo at the time the taller males very close presence had a tendency to scramble his brains somewhat) He was also getting a full dose of teasing from his classmates on having bagged the handsome and athletic Rikuo Himura. Kazahaya, being Kazahaya he denied very energetically that he and Rikuo were an item, causing several of his classmates to start asking him out and Nayuki teased him even more saying that with his face he could probably have anyone in the school he wanted too. This totally freaked Kazahaya out even more, they ALL wanted to date him? But he was a guy! They were all Guys! I mean that was wrong, right? Aarruugghhhh!!!!

Rikuo, wanted to see Kazahaya, he knew he didn't really have anything important to say to him that couldn't wait until tomorrow, but well why not. And honestly he was kind of use to being with Kazahaya each night now, in their apartment over the store they would take turns making dinner (well now that Rikuo and the others had taught Kazahaya how to cook, a cave the boy had been raised in a cave) then they'd watch TV, read a book or play a board game, if it wasn't to late and they didn't have one of Kekai's side jobs to do. So going to Kazahaya's room he knocked and his roommate Nayuki answered the door.

"Hey, I need to talk to you."

Huh? Yeah sure, whatever Rikuo." Nayuki teased Kazahaya as he left.

"So you really are 'close' calling him by his first name."

"We are not going out!"

SLAM

"Now see what you've done, everyone thinks we're an 'item' or whatever it's called. What the Hell we're both guys!" Kazahaya dug in his pockets as they neared the vending machines at the end of the hall, putting in some money he tapped out his selection and waited for it to drop. Rikuo had been following Kazahaya silently letting the smaller boy rant.

"You just took your shower didn't you? You smell nice."

"What? What has that got to do with anything? Here have some." Rikuo blinked at the candy Kazahaya was offering him, Chocolate, half of a cheap vending machine chocolate bar. Damnit did he know? And if so how did he find out? Rikuo tried very hard to stay away from the evil candy and when he could stand it no more he snuck into the bathroom to indulge his secret passion. Rikuo could no more resist the temptation of chocolate than an alcoholic can resist a drink. He trembled ever so slightly as he finished unwrapping the chocolate bar. Kazahaya was entranced, he'd never seen Rikuo like this, and he stood there with his half of the chocolate bar still hanging out of his mouth eyes wide as he watched the tall dark male making out with a candy bar. Slowly Rikuo placed a of the piece of chocolate in his mouth, closing his eyes he sighed as it melted on his tongue, the flavors sliding down his throat. When he opened his eyes they were dark and clouded with an emotion Kazahaya had NEVER seen on anyone before. Candy, did this to him? His own chocolate bar had melted around his mouth he didn't quite realize the danger he was in until Rikuo moved and trapped him again the wall.

"R-Rikuo?"

"Kazahaya and Chocolate, Hmmmm." The lust filled teen pressed the smaller blonde up tight against the wall, leaning in he licked the chocolate off the lower lip of the startled male. Things could have gone very wrong (or very right) at this point but suddenly out of nowhere a ghostly shape attacked the pair pushing Kazahaya out of Rikuo's arms before dashing off and running into Rikuo's and his roommates room, Right thru the closed door. The sudden attack knocked the pair over and Kazahaya landed on top of the now clear headed Rikuo, unfortunately Kazahaya had screamed bloody murder as he fell, bringing out every student on the floor.

The next day no matter how vehemently Kazahaya denied that he and Rikuo were not an 'Item' no one believed him. That Rikuo had him meet him at the Cherry tree during lunch everyday didn't help either. Eventually he gave up trying to tell people he wasn't Rikuo's 'girlfriend' at least it stopped all the other boys from hitting on him. And Rikuo, Kazahaya didn't know what was going on with him and Rikuo anymore, Kazahaya found himself looking forward each day to Rikuo pinning him to the old cherry tree as they talked about the mission. In fact he wanted Rikuo to do more than just pin him to the cherry tree, he wasn't sure what it was but he knew he wanted more. But since the incident in the hallway while Rikuo was pressing himself close to Kazahaya under the cherry tree he wasn't doing much else except talk. It was driving Kazahaya nuts he'd decided that today he was just going to tell Rikuo to get on with it for gods sake!

Rikuo felt the difference in Kazahaya as soon as he arrived at the cherry tree that day there was a determination in his beautiful eyes that hadn't been there before, not even this morning when he'd seen him at breakfast. He wondered what the medium was up to, how was he planning on tormenting Rikuo this time, each day Rikuo met the slender Blonde teen here under the cherry tree pressing him against the bark burning to press his lips on the delicate blondes and holding back afraid if he let himself act on his desires that Kazahaya would hate him in truth. It was time for the play acting to begin pulling Kazahaya under the tree Rikuo backed him up to the bark of the tree, gritting his teeth Rikuo moved closer to the smaller boy, trying to hold in his ever growing desire to actually hold the boy in his arms, so he paced his hands against the tree, the bark digging into his palms.

"So have you found out where they will be displaying the ring?" Rikuo asked Kazahaya.

"Yes, it will be locked up on display the final day of the festival then brought out for the 'Wedding Ceremony' and put on the finger of the 'Bride'."

Kazahaya was completely put off by the whole 'Wedding' part of the School's Festival. Kazahaya absolutely adored Festivals of any kind he was like a little kid when it came to them. But this one had a little twist, being an all Boys School they thought it was fun to vote for the best (aka most feminine) looking boys and then have them dress up in girls costumes, then after the five finalists were chosen and the costumes picked on the last day of the festival there would be a final vote for the big winner and then that winner would be the 'Bride' in a mock wedding to the class student council president. Kazahaya an ethereal blonde beauty was one of the top contenders not only as a finalist but the bride of the festival as well. Rikuo felt Kazahaya was a shoe in but that was just him. Of course Kazahaya wasn't thrilled at the idea of having to dress up in girls clothing again, but his roommate Nayuki had guilted him into it, playing on the whole but it's is my last year and it means SO much to me so PLEASE can't you just do this for ME. Kazahaya was a sucker for doing things for people, which worked for Rikuo as it fell in with what they needed to do on this mission anyway, if Kazahaya ended up as the Bride getting the ring for their client would be even easier.

"Good, that means all we have to do now is wait for the last day of the festival to collect the ring."

"And how do you plan on doing that, huh? It's going to be guarded all day except for that so called 'Wedding'." Grinning at the disgruntled teen Rikuo couldn't kelp but tease him.

"But Kaza, you're a shoe in for the 'Bride' it'll be easy." Kazahaya took the bait alright, bristling up like an angry kitten and spitting at his tormentor his put his hands on Rikuo's chest to push him off him. But as his hands connected to the warm solid chest of the tall dark male he stilled and his hands fisted into the material of Rikuo's uniform, and he looked down at the ground between them.

"Rikuo?"

"Ay, Kazahaya, what is it?" Not looking at Rikuo, Kazahaya gripped his uniform tighter and softly asked the next obvious question, his voice so soft Rikuo had to strain to hear it.

"D-does this mean we won't need to meet here anymore?" There was something in Kazahaya's voice, something Rikuo hadn't expected to be there. Cupping the downturn face in one of his hands he forced Kazahaya's face up to look in his eyes. Unshed tears shimmered in the beautiful light colored eyes and upon his lashes

"Kaza? Do you want to keep meeting me here?"

"I-I, m-maybe, I don't know. Damnit Rikuo I want you to do something I just don't know what it is!" The frustrated teen yelled. Rikuo started to chuckle. Oh my god, this was so rich, Kazahaya wanted him and he hadn't even realized it. The silly blonde idiot had been dying for a kiss and here Rikuo had been being all noble ever since what happened in the hallway, no wait the real idiot here was Rikuo himself.

"What the hell, this isn't funny Rikuo. Fine, that's it I'm leaving I'll see at the Festival if that's how your going to be." Blushing furiously Kazahaya tried to get away from Rikuo and return to the school. Rikuo dropped one of his hands onto Kazahaya shoulders holding him in place, the other he placed on the slender waist of the blonde pinned to the tree.

"Oh no you don't, I know exactly what you want." Rikuo his voice now low and deep he stepped closer to the smaller teen, Kazahaya looked up into the dark eyes that went with that deep voice.

"W-what is it R-Rikuo? What is it that I want?" Kazahaya was mesmerized as Rikuo's mouth slowly descended towards his, a hairs breath separated their lips, his breath warm as he answered.

"This." And Rikuo captured his lips, it was sweet and tender and after to first momentary shock of Rikuo's lips on his wore off, Kazahaya closed his eyes and melted into the strong embrace. Yes Rikuo had been right this is what he'd been wanting all along. He thought to come up for air, but Rikuo took advantage of his open mouth and plunged his tongue into Kazahaya's mouth, swirling his tongue around and taking control. Kazahaya was just along for the ride at this point, He was all feelings and those feelings started with his lips. Kazahaya never realized that Rikuo had pulled him up close against his body, until he finally broke the kiss long enough for both parties to breath and get some air, and start calming down. Damn for this being his first kiss Kazahaya had just blown Rikuo's mind. Rikuo stood there trying to regain his breathing, his forehead leaning against Kazahaya's, eyes closed.

"R-Rikuo."

"You okay? Is that what you were wanting?"

"Yeah, I-I t-think so. D-does this mean we're going out now?" Rikuo decided to take a little risk, so far it had gone pretty good.

"Ah, Think you'll want to do that again?"

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

"I-I think,I M-May too."

"Kaza."

"Yeah?"

"This means we're going out now." Kazahaya just nodded, a blush staining his cheeks as Rikuo folded him in his arms again. Rikuo placed a light kiss on the top of his head and held him until the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Kazahaya."

"What."

'I'll be by later tonight to pick you up for a walk around the grounds, would you like that?"

"Will there be more kisses?"

"That will be up to you Kaza, I don't want you feeling like I'm rushing you into something."

"But if I do want some?"

"Then there will be plenty of kisses, all you want, Kaza." The blonde teen got a dreamy look on his face as started to head back to his classroom.

"See you tonight then, Rikuo."

Rikuo watched as Kazahaya walked away and into the school. That's right Kazahaya, I'll see you tonight and then every night from now on, we've started something here today under the Cherry tree and I have no idea where it's going to take us. I wonder if Kakei knows what's in store for us?

AN: Not sure if I'm going to leave this a one shot or keep going with this and watch as Rikuo and Kazahaya relationships blooms. Whatcha all think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Oh the usual babble...**

**Well seems people want me to continue, I sorted out the plot bunnies and this is now a multi chapter fic Chapter three is nearly completed too. Our boys have some issues to work out in this chapter. Hell of a day.**

Chapter 2

Kazahaya walked dreamily back to his class, the fingers of his right hand grazing his lips. His first kiss and he'd been kissed by a guy, and not just any guy, but Rikuo. How the HELL did that happen? What was even weirder was he that he not only liked it, he wanted 'more', more of Rikuo's kisses and well, just more. And what did that mean? He opened the door to his classroom……

"WOW, Kudo-kun that was a totally hot kiss."

"Huh? Nayuki? Y-You saw that? Eeeek" Kazahaya was now blushing furiously as his friend started teasing him. Okay. Okay it's alright Nayuki sits by the window staring out it all the time. No big deal, right?

"Are you kidding? Like everybody saw it and anybody who didn't will soon, look at this." And Nayuki held out his cell phone to show Kazahaya the picture of him and Rikuo that was already making the rounds.

"Yeah, I got it right here." "Yep, me too." "You guys are so hot together." "Hey, someone send it to me. I didn't get it yet."

"THAT BASTARD! I'M GOING TO **KILL** HIM. How could he do this to me?" Kazahaya was completely freaked out now. His first kiss was the school joke, the next time he saw Rikuo…..Why wait, he could kill him now. Fortunately Nayuki grabbed his arm before he stormed out of the classroom and chased down Rikuo and caused a scene.

"Hey, Kudo-kun what's wrong? It was a great kiss, why are you so mad? Ohhhhh, I see, it was your first kiss wasn't it?" Light dawned in the soft brown eyes it had taken the gentle dark haired boy only a minute to figure out why the spitting kitten he was holding on to was so mad. Pulling his arm from Nayuki's grasp Kazahaya went and sat back down at his desk and buried his head under his arms.

"It's not fair."

"I'm kind of shocked." Kazahaya his face red from embarrassment looked up at Nayuki.

"Shocked, why?"

"Well you're just so beautiful I figured you 'must' have had a girlfriend or boyfriend at your old school, right?" In a stroke of unintentional brilliance, Kazahaya gave Nayuki an honest answer.

"I was home schooled until I came here."

"Oh wow, well that explains so much. Why didn't you just say so before? A lot of the boys here had governesses or were home schooled before they came here."

"Huh?"

"Well yeah, I mean my dad thought 'his' child was too good for some dirty public school, so until he sent me here I had tutors, I'd never been in a school before either at least until I came to this school." Nayuki had that sad look in his eyes again. Kazahaya suddenly wondered, what had happened to Nayuki when he had first arrived here at this school all alone. At least he had that moron, Rikuo. Maybe he wouldn't kill him after all, well at least not just yet, perhaps later, he'd see how he felt about it then, and if see Rikuo kept his promise for more of those kisses.

-

Rikuo was being his usual standoffish and sullen self the rest of the day, so he didn't hear, (or pay attention) to the snickers and comments going on around him. And it wasn't until he was just about to walk out his room to fetch Kazahaya for that walk he'd promised him that Mukofujiwara finally caught up to the other dark haired teen.

"Himura, you might want to look at this."

"Hn."

Walking over to his roommate who was tapping away on his computer keyboard, he wasn't sure what to expect as Mukofujiwara brought up YouTube and then downloaded a clip. He thought his heart would stop as he watched the clip. Wow! For a moment Rikuo was utterly stunned by what he saw, the look in Kazahaya's eye's just before he closed them was so,...and then his instinct for self preservation kicked in. Running for the door, maybe he could get to Kaza..

"Aaaaaaiiiiiyyyyyaaaaa"

The furious shriek could be heard all thru the hostel. Damn, Nayuki must have shown Kazahaya the YouTube clip. He wondered if he should just wait here for his impending doom or face it like a man. The sounds of running footsteps down the hall heading towards his door answered that question, looks like his doom was racing towards him. He managed to step away from the door just seconds before it flew open and banged into the wall, a furious pitting and hissing Kazahaya stood there his fists clenched, his chest heaving his golden eyes flaming.

Normally Rikuo thought Kazahaya was adorable when he was angry, but this was way past that, the male before him was furious and honestly Rikuo didn't blame him. He was pretty pissed off himself that somebody had not only been spying on them (that he could deal with had expected it considering where they'd been at) but to videotaped it and then go and posted such a private moment on YouTube. Not that Rikuo didn't plan on saving it to his own favorites, what was done was done. But for Kazahaya…. Well Rikuo knew it'd be just a few milliseconds before the blonde told him exactly how he felt about it.

"Y-YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! I-I THOUGHT, AH HELL, I DON'T KOW WHAT I WAS THINKING. I'M JUST A JOKE TO YOU ALL AREN'T I?" The boy stood there shaking and started staring at the floor. Seeing his chance to escape Mukofujiwara (the coward) ducked out of the room leaving his roommate to face his doom closing the door softly behind him.

"Kazahaya, I didn't know there was anyone there. Honest. You are NOT a joke to me I swear it." Rikuo took a hesitant step towards the smaller male who would still not meet his eyes. He reached out a hand and cupped the delicate chin and forced his eyes up to meet his. Damnit, tears, Rikuo could handle anger but not tears. Kazahaya's tears ripped right thru him, he wasn't sure what to do when Kazahaya cried. Holding the blondes face in his hands he used his thumb to wipe away those tears.

"Kaza, please don't cry. I'm sorry, really I am. And they really don't mean any harm by it, they're just jealous that's all."

"J-jealous?" Kazahaya sniffed.

"Well yeah, I mean you bagged me right?" Rikuo smirked at the momentarily stunned expression on Kazahaya's face. Using the palm of his hand Kazahaya wiped away the last of his tears, then he bristled up in his normal kittenish way.

"Y-you, Ha! I'm the one they all want to date. Your just a big Oaf" Rikuo sighed in relief, internally that is, disaster had been averted for the moment.

"So Kaza, you ready for that walk I promised?"

"W-walk? B-But everyone heard me, that I was coming in here to murder you."

"Yeah, and if we don't leave soon, they're going to think we're having make up sex."

"M-make up s-sex? But Rikuo guys can't even have sex together, I mean how would that work?"

"Oh God, don't tempt me Kaza. Really don't tempt me." Laughing, Rikuo pulled the befuddled Kazahaya out of his room and into the starlight garden surrounding the Hostel. He was going to have to go really slow with his innocent and naïve Kazahaya, but then would he want it any other way? No, thought Rikuo, he was glad Kazahaya was exactly the way he was, one jaded and hardened bastard was enough.

Holding the blondes hand he led him thru the garden to a small gazebo in the back. During the day it was a popular place for the teachers here to eat their lunches and enjoy the garden. There were benches placed around the outside of the gazebo as well as inside, Rikuo chose one on the outside so they could look up at the stars as they talked and well whatever. In the dark Rikuo blushed a little himself, he'd held plenty of hands in his day, even Kazahaya's, like at that movie theater (of course Kazahaya had been sick as a dog at the time so Rikuo hadn't even gotten much fun from teasing the boy about it). But he'd never held the smaller males hand before on purpose, just because he'd wanted too and not to because of a mission or because he was dragging him somewhere. So now oddly enough here he was holding the slender and tapered fingers of the boy he'd picked up in the snow for the first time just because he wanted too. Threading his fingers thru those of Kazahaya's he squeezed the blonde's hand and pulled him up against his side. Slow, he had to remember to go slow, he sure as hell hoped his hormones would listen to him.

"Rikuo?"

"Hm"

"Can guys actually have s-sex? I mean really? How does it work?" Shit, Kazahaya would still be thinking about 'that', crap there go his hormones kicking into high gear, Rikuo shifted uncomfortably on the bench.

"Kaza, now is NOT the time to be asking me that question."

"Huh? But why Rikuo, I mean don't you know? You sounded like you knew and you've had sex before, right? So tell me."

"Damnit Kazahaya! Yes, I've had sex alright! And yes I 'know' how it works between men. Just shut up okay." He was not 'ever' going to tell Kazahaya how he had been supporting himself before Kekai and Saiga had taken him in and before that Tsukiko, she had taken him off the streets and put him in school even, trying to give him the same chance someone else had given her. He'd owed it to her if only for that reason alone, showing him that there was more to life than the next john. When she'd disappeared he'd thought he'd have to return to hooking, but he'd wandered into the Green Drug Store that first week after Tsukiko had disappeared and Kakei had offered him a seemingly honest job and Saiga had offered to help him look for Tsukiko, exhausted and emotionally battered, he'd accepted. Little knowing what he was really getting himself into.

Unfortunately Rikuo had momentarily forgotten that Kazahaya was an empath as well as a medium, until the smaller boy fainted from the onslaught of images. In that unguarded moment, Kazahaya had received a stream of images from Rikuo of sweaty male and female bodies entwined with a younger and even a child Rikuo, the faces blank as they had had no meaning to the raven haired boy in the images. Kazahaya even as innocent as he was knew those faceless people had done something bad to Rikuo, something that had made him hard. Maybe he wasn't just a bastard for no reason at all maybe he had plenty of reasons.

"Fuck, Kaza?! Kazahaya wake up. Damnit, Wake up Kazahaya, what happened?" Fluttering open Kazahaya eye's looked into the concerned green eyes of his partner.

"I-I saw things, from your past Rikuo. I'm sorry. I didn't mean too." Rikuo pulled away from Kazahaya a strange haunted look in his eyes.

"What kind of things, what did you 'see' Kazahaya." Kazahaya should have been warned by the hollow tone in Rikuo voice. He should have lied, not that he was any good at it, but he could have tried, Rikuo might just have let it go, just this once. But Kazahaya was nothing if not honest.

"I-i saw you naked, with lots of other different naked people. What did that mean Rikuo? Who were they all, and what did they do to you?" The innocent Kazahaya asked. Rikuo backed away from that innocent and pure gaze. No, he didn't, he couldn't have? But he had, he'd seen, his ugly past. All too soon he'd realize just what Rikuo had been, and if he found out Rikuo had….. Well maybe it was better if Rikuo ended it now, before Kazahaya realized what a truly disgusting person he really was. He felt a tightening in his chest, Damnit he would not cry, he had no right to touch Kazahaya not with these dirty hands. So he put his sneering mask back on and faced the boy who had wormed his way past his defenses. Kazahaya watched Rikuo's face as he fought with himself and then that face he hated so much fell into place. Rikuo had just made some kind of decision and Kazahaya was sure he wasn't going to like it.

"Lovers, lots and lots of lovers, something a naïve silly little boy like you wouldn't know anything about. I have no idea what I'm doing out here with you, you should just go back to your room." With that Rikuo turned around and walked away, once he was out of sight he ran, he couldn't stay there a moment longer, he didn't want to hear Kazahaya's reply or see the hate in his eyes. When he thought he was far enough away he sank to his knees and wrapping his arms around himself he cried, he hadn't cried since his first customer had raped him. Why in god's name was he crying? But he couldn't seem to stop, the tears just kept flowing.

Kazahaya listened to the words that had come out of Rikuo's mouth and for a split second he had almost believed them, and he might have too, if the feelings that had been transmitted with those images had been warm and loving ones, but they hadn't, they were anything else but. So as Rikuo walked away not looking at or paying any attention to Kazahaya, he had followed, when Rikuo had broken into a run, Kazahaya knew he had been right to follow him. Then suddenly Rikuo had sunk to the ground, Kazahaya had almost tripped right over the silent dark male, but he'd managed to stop in time. Rikuo was so lost in himself that he didn't even realize that Kazahaya was standing right behind him when he broke down. Rikuo was crying? Mister tough guy, no one can get to me, was crying? Kazahaya knelt behind the larger male he placed a hand in the middle of his back before putting his head on his shoulder. The larger boy stiffened.

"Rikuo, don't shut me out."

"Kazahaya, You shouldn't touch me I'm dirty." Rikuo refused to look at the male kneeling by his side, but at least he was no longer trying to run away or putting on that sneering jerk face mask of his. Kazahaya felt kind of well, needed by Rikuo, the taller boy was always saving his ass in some way or another, but maybe Rikuo needed saving too just in a different way.

"You're not dirty, Rikuo. Whatever happened to you back then is in the past. It's not who you are now. Is it?"

"No, I'm not that person anymore I refuse to be. B-but.."

"No, no buts Rikuo, yeah sure I'm pretty damn naïve and all and maybe I have only a vague idea of what I saw means, but I'd never hold your past against you. What's important is who you are now." Using his free hand Kazahaya turned Rikuo's face towards him, his eyes glistened with the tears he had shed and his cheeks were stained with the paths they had taken as they fell. Kazahaya's heart melted at the sight, leaning forward he placed his lips gently on those of Rikuo's. Sighing when the light kiss ended, Rikuo leaned back and folded the smaller male into his arms and buried his face in Kazahaya's hair.

"Damn, what a hell of a day, eh Kaza?" Smiling into the larger male's chest, Kazahaya could only agree.

"So, is that what they call a make-up kiss?" Rikuo had to grin and he even chuckled a little at the blonde's obvious attempt to get more kisses out of him.

"No, Kazahaya that was definitely NOT a make-up kiss, but if I give you one now, you'll be finding out how guys have sex first hand, and honestly I don't think either one of us is ready for that yet."

"Rikuo!"

"I mean it Kazahaya, I'm at my limit here, I know I promised you kisses tonight, but can I give you a rain check?"

"Well, I suppose so, as long as I can collect them at a later date. No backing out, got it!"

"Deal, come on lets head back, I still have to take my shower."

-

Rikuo was getting ready to take his shower, having removed the offending glasses and stripping down to his boxers he was just about to step into the bathroom when, his roommate called out to him. Mukofujiwara had always felt that Rikuo was perhaps a little on the dangerous side, he had several thin scars lacing his torso and then there were the tattoos. Not something most normal students were covered with, but he had also felt that the other large silent boy had a lot of good in him too. Something had happened between him and Kudo that was obvious, he probably didn't realize it but he looked like hell.

"Himura."

"Oi?"

"Don't do anything stupid and let him get away from you." Green eye's looked into black and understanding passed between them, Rikuo smirked.

"I look that bad, huh?"

"Worse."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: LD still belongs to clamp, may the goddesses of manga take up their pens and continue it someday.**

Chapter – 3

The final day of the Festival came and went. Just as Rikuo had predicted Kazahaya had won and ended up as the 'Bride' of the Festival, to Kazahaya's complete and utter dismay. Personally Rikuo liked the Chinese outfit way better than the overblown bridal gown. In fact Rikuo had made sure to bring it home with them, not that he'd told Kazahaya he had it yet. He was saving it for a special occasion or if Kazahaya really pissed him off he'd give it to Saiga and have the big man make him nothing but Chinese style dresses from now on instead of yakata's for their own festivals.

The mission had been completed to the client' satisfaction, so while even though Kazahaya had dropped the ring during the 'ceremony' and the disruption Rikuo had caused. Plan B had worked like a charm and the ghostly figure of Nayuki had run straight to Rikuo with it. Mukofujiwara and Nayuki had finally worked everything out between them and had also figured out a way to keep Nayuki in the school until he could graduate with Mukofujiwara. Plus Mukofujiwara had even managed to return the ring to the school saying he had found it in the rubble from the shaking building. So they'd not only gotten paid but gotten bonuses to boot.

The boys had returned to the store the night before, it was kind of weird to sleep in the same apartment again, especially now that they were, well you know, together. Rikuo woke up and was staring over at the sleeping lump that was Kazahaya, damn that boy could sleep. This was awkward, how was he supposed to go slow if Kazahaya was right here tempting him every waking and sleeping minute? Their beds were only a few feet apart. Maybe he should ask Kakei if they could turn the other room up here into a second bedroom. But then Kakei would wonder 'why' he wanted his own room and what Kekai knew, Saiga knew, and then there'd be hell to pay. Shit. The last thing he wanted to do was rush Kazahaya, Rikuo didn't want to screw this up, he'd come so close to losing him completely while they were at that school, but instead he'd come home with a boyfriend. Go figure.

Looking over at the clock next to his bed, Rikuo decided he might as well get up, shower and start breakfast. Maybe if he did what they normally did each morning it would be alright. So after he dressed, he threw his sneaker at the still sleeping Kazahaya to wake the softly snoring boy up. Even in sleep Kazahaya just had to make some kind of noise at least he wasn't loud about it.

"Hey! Get up your lazy ass up or you're going to be late for work." Startled into wakefulness, Kazahaya fell out of the bed and jumping up hissed at the tall dark male starting to make breakfast.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU ASSHOLE. YOU'D THINK YOU COULD THINK OF A BETTER WAY OF WAKING ME UP NOW THAT I HAVE AGREED TO DATE YOU."

The irritated blonde tossed Rikuo's monstrous (and smelly as far as Kazahaya was concerned, at least for the moment) gym shoe at his head before he stomped off to the bathroom, Rikuo grinned when he heard the shower start. Perfect. He continued whipping up the batter for the pancakes. Yeah so what if it was Kazahaya's favorite breakfast, Rikuo liked them a lot too. At least that's what he was currently telling himself as he poured the batter onto the griddle for the first batch and then set about getting the maple syrup heated up and set the table. By the time Kazahaya finished his shower, dressed and sat down at the table ready for breakfast, Rikuo had made lots of the thick fluffy pancakes. Rikuo placed a tall stack of pancakes in front of the blonde teen then he took his seat unfolded his usual morning paper and tucked into his own stack.

"Mumph, Rimku whuf wee glon el eai an thaia" (translation: Rikuo, what are we going to tell Kekai and Saiga.)

"Don't talk with your mouth full. And what are you talking about? We already told Kekai how the job went." Rikuo knew what Kazahaya was trying to get at, but he wanted the smaller boy to spit out what was on his mind. Rikuo had a couple of ideas of his own. This was so new to the both of them and personally he didn't want to rush anything, if he was perfectly honest with himself he wanted to go slow not 'just' because Kazahaya was so innocent and naïve, which was reason number 1, but also because he Rikuo had never had an actual real relationship either, at least not the dating couple kind. Swallowing his mouthful of pancake, Kazahaya blushed a delicate pink and stared at his plate as he moved the fork loaded with another bite of pancake thru the maple syrup.

"You know what I mean, about us. That we're dating now." Rikuo grinned behind his paper Kazahaya was so cute when he blushed. Oh who was he kidding, Rikuo thought, Kazahaya was adorable no matter what he was doing. Looking over his paper Rikuo smirked at the boy who was trying very hard not to look at him.

"Technically we haven't been on an official date yet. A couple of kisses just meant we were an item, at least while we were at that school." That caught Kazahaya's attention, his amber eyes shot up to stare into Rikuo's green ones.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING THAT IT'S OVER NOW! YOU BASTARD, I KNEW IT, YOU WERE JUST USING ME WEREN'T YOU!"

Just as Rikuo had planned Kazahaya grabbed the bait and ran with it. Silly blonde idiot, Rikuo wondered how long it would take Kazahaya to realize that he was one of the only people Rikuo would never just 'use', but until that day he, Rikuo would test and tease the blonde until he did understand. Rikuo didn't quite understand 'why' he tested and teased Kazahaya so much, other than the fact that it was so much fun to watch the slender boy explode, but well whatever. Seems blondes aren't the only idiots employed at the Green Drug store.

"Kazahaya, calm down, that's not what I meant. Just that now that we're not in that school anymore, perhaps we should go on a real date."

"A date? You mean like out in public? But Rikuo we're, we're GUYS!" Rikuo was starting to get a headache, great things were back to normal alright.

(Sigh) "Kaza, open your eyes for God's sake! And look around you. Damnit you are such a moron. Kekai and Saiga are Lovers NOT Friends." Light seemed to dawn in the wide open gaze as everything he had been seeing for months, was now being processed thru newly opened eyes.

"Kekai? And Saiga? B-but Saiga is always gra… Oh my god! I am an Idiot." Kazahaya blushed a deep dark red as he realized what his boss's friend's teasing was really all about. No not just his boss's friend his 'boyfriend'.

"Now haven't I been telling you that for months?"

"What? About Kakei and Saiga? You've never said a word to me about them being (he blushed even darker) l-lov…..(ahem), dating before."

"No, that you're an Idiot."

"Rikuo!" Rikuo winked at Kazahaya as he hissed his name.

"They're not the only ones you know."

"What! Who else, come on tell me?" Kazahaya was now leaning with his elbows on the table listening avidly to Rikuo.

"Well you know your friend Watanuki?"

"You're kidding right? Watanuki's in love with some girl named Himiwari."

"Maybe, but next time he and Doumeki come in here for some of Yuuko's hangover medicine watch how they act together. It's obvious to someone like me that Doumeki is extremely protective of Watanuki and perhaps even in Love with him."

"What do you mean someone like you?" Uh-oh busted, he'd said too much. And what 'had' he meant by it anyway? Uh.

"You know big strong guys who save the asses of skinny little punks like you." Kazahaya bristled up like an angry kitten.

"I am NOT skinny or little, you're just an overgrown mutant."

Rikuo grinned Kazahaya could always be counted on to get all riled up whenever anyone called him skinny. Truthfully while slender the young teen was rather well toned, in comparison Rikuo was large and corded with thick muscle, Rikuo liked that they were so different. If Rikuo had been interested in someone similar to himself, he'd have been all hot for Saiga, the big man really was an overgrown Mutant. He made even Rikuo feel small sometimes he wondered how Kekai managed to keep from getting squished. Standing up Rikuo dumped his dishes in the sink.

"Come on we're going to be late. So do you want to go on a date after work or not?" Kazahaya had just finished putting his dishes in the sink, he looked up and over at his roommate, who was currently asking him out on a date, a real date. Kazahaya smiled shyly.

"Ah, y-yeah, I-I'd really like to go, if you want to that is."

"I wouldn't have asked you out Idiot, if I didn't want to."

"Huh?" (sigh) it was going to be a really long day, Rikuo could just feel it in his bones.

-

It turned out it was even worse than he had imagined, Rikuo had completely forgotten what day it was. The school they had been attending while on this last mission had been not only overseas just as Kekai had said, but much farther to the south the warm weather there had throw Rikuo off on his dates. It was his least favorite day of the year.

Valentine's Day.

Staring him in the face were oodles of red hearts and flowers, and worst of all, Chocolate. Neither he nor Kazahaya had noticed the decorations last night as it had been very late when they'd gotten to the store and the lights had all been turned off, and after talking to Kekai in his office about the mission the two had gone up to their apartment and went straight to bed. Kakei spotted his targets as soon as they came down the stairs.

"Oh, there are my little angels, right on time. I've been waiting for you, it's almost time to open and we have a very busy day ahead of us." Kakei grinned evilly at the pair. Rikuo who had known Kakei longer was suspicious already.

"Alright Kakei what are you up too?" Rikuo asked thru narrowed eyes. For a big man Saiga could sure move silently when he wanted too. Suddenly a pair of arms snaked out capturing one boy in each and pulling them close to the big dark man.

"Well, well, well if it isn't our little YouTube starlets. Have 'fun' while you were all tucked quietly away in the mountains?" Shit, Rikuo should have known Kakei and Saiga would have found those damn video clips. Well at least Rikuo and Kazahaya didn't have to worry about what to tell the two older men anymore. Kazahaya was blushing up a storm, Rikuo wasn't sure the slender boy could turn any redder without passing out from blood loss. He didn't realize his own face was a stained with a becoming blush as well. The big man nuzzled both boys a few more moments before Kekai made him let them go.

"Saiga! Let them go, if you keep that up Kazahaya will faint and I need them to work hard today." Kekai had turned around and was pulling something out as the big man let the blushing teens go.

"Here we go, put these on my little angels and we'll open up shop."

"What the fuck Kekai." Rikuo was staring at a pair of fluffy white wings, he had to be kidding right? Kazahaya looked at the wings for only a moment before putting his on twirling around trying to see how they looked. He looked like a puppy trying to chase its own tail. Rikuo couldn't believe Kazahaya was taking this so well, I mean he usually had a complete melt down whenever anyone suggested he wear girl's clothing.

"Look, I'm Cupid, the Warrior of Love." So that was it, Kazahaya was playing the part of Cupid and Cupid was a male in all the books. Kazahaya wagged his butt to make his wings shake, Saiga and Kekai had to cover their mouths to not laugh out loud at the innocent boy as he pranced around the store shaking his wings and his cute little butt. He was sunk, there was no way he was getting out of this now, Rikuo glowered at the older pair as he put on the wings Kekai had given him. Though he had to admit Kazahaya looked adorable.

The girls that crowded the Store that day just died for the handsome black Angel and his flighty partner 'Cupid'. Kekai, that monster had forced Rikuo to stay out on the floor all day, helping love struck teens and adults find chocolate hearts, cards and flowers for their boyfriends and girlfriends. Several of the chocolate filled hearts made their way straight back to Rikuo. Fucking Chocolate was everywhere, he was dying for a piece of the sweet stuff by the time they closed up shop and he was sweeping up after the hordes of last minute shoppers. He wondered if he could sneak a piece before he and Kazahaya went on their date. Hmmm.

Kekai was eyeing him from behind the counter as he cashed out the register. As Saiga had said that morning they had seen the video clips on YouTube, all of them. Thanks to his gift Kekai knew that Rikuo hadn't seen the one that clearly showed 'his' face while he and Kazahaya had been under that cherry tree. It was a truly rare moment as Rikuo had dropped all his masks and just allowed himself to feel. Kazahaya was probably the only one who could get Rikuo to completely open up and become the strong and capable man he was meant to be.7 He and Saiga were doing what they could to help, but it would be up to the sweet and gentle Kazahaya to break down all of Rikuo's walls, thanks to that job at the mountain school it looked like he had made a decent start.

"If you start on that stuff now you won't be able to stop, and then poor Kazahaya will be left dateless on Valentine's Day, or do you plan on eating him up along with the Chocolate." Kekai teased the tall quiet teen. Rikuo eyed his boss for a moment before picking up a large bag and dumping it in front of the older blonde. It was amazing sometimes how much Kekai reminded Rikuo of Kazahaya, maybe that was why he let Kekai get away with some of the things he did, well that and the fact that Saiga would kick his ass if he made Kekai really mad.

(sigh) "You're right, here can you hold on to this stuff for me? If I take it upstairs you guys will find me passed out in a sugar induced coma tomorrow morning."

"Certainly, go on get out of here, Saiga and I can finish up here. Don't you and Kazahaya have a Date tonight? A first Date is very important you know." Kekai grinned at the startled look on Rikuo's face, but the teen didn't waste but a millisecond before he tossed off his work apron and dashed up the stairs to shower and get ready for his first official date with Kazahaya.

-

AN: 1 official date coming up!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Borrowing from Clamp.**

Chapter 4

During his lunch break, Rikuo had checked out what movies were playing that night, seeing as it was Valentine's Day, Rikuo figured all the restaurants would be super packed, and it was nearly impossible to get a reservation at this late date anyway, so dinner was not an option. So instead Rikuo decided to treat Kazahaya to ice cream after the movie. As long as Rikuo didn't order anything Chocolate he'd be fine. That being the case, Rikuo told Kazahaya that he still had cooking duty tonight, seeing as he'd made breakfast, that way they could eat before they went out. Otherwise they might starve to death. Then again considering how bad Kazahaya's cooking was they could still end up starving.

Kazahaya was already upstairs and was working on dinner when Rikuo finally came up from the store. Seeing as the blonde was completely engrossed in murdering some helpless food, Rikuo decided he had plenty of time to shower and get dressed before dinner. Kazahaya was reading the instructions Saiga had written down for him earlier that day. Okay first off rice balls, he knew how to handle that, his first attempt with cooking had been rice, under the not so patient tutelage of his roommate. Okay next chicken stir fry, Saiga had really been a big help on this one, the big man had spent part of his own lunch cutting up most of the ingredients for Kazahaya (Kekai had put sunglass wearing man to work for once, and Saiga had manned the registers for a large part of the day) Following the instructions, Kazahaya finished cutting up the chicken and then added each ingredient to the sizzling hot pan at the appropriate time. Setting the table Kazahaya, thought he hadn't done such a bad job tonight, it was actually tasty. Rikuo joined Kazahaya just as the smaller teen finished setting the table.

"Hey, it actually smells pretty decent. What did you make?"

"Chicken Stir fry, Saiga said it was a simple enough dish that even I couldn't really destroy it, at least not without a lot of effort."

The blonde grinned at his roommate, his terrible cooking was a standing joke between them, yet despite that Rikuo still made Kazahaya do his fair share of the cooking and then he actually ate the meals, no matter what they tasted like, though not without an insult or two, or maybe twelve depending on HOW bad it had turned out that day. Rikuo sat down and picking up his chopsticks sampled a small bite, Kazahaya looking on, usually he didn't give a rats ass what Rikuo thought of his cooking, but today, well he wanted the other boy to like it at least a little, he wasn't expecting a standing ovation or anything.

"Hm, what do you know it's actually edible, almost good even. Eat Kaza, you still have to take your shower and the movie starts in an hour."

Kazahaya's smile brightened the whole room a he sat down and quickly devoured his own plate of food. Afterwards he dashed into the bathroom for a quick shower he'd already laid out his clothes before starting dinner, so it took him no time at all to get ready. 30 mins later the two were walking to the Movie Theater. It only took them a few minutes to reach it as it was just a few blocks away from the store.

Strangely both boys were a bit nervous and feeling kind of shy once they had left the apartment, Kazahaya wasn't sure why, it wasn't like they hadn't gone to the movies before. They had seen plenty of them, what with the Megaplex Theater being so close to the store and all, it was a great way to pass the time and they both loved em. Of course then again things had been different, before, before that kiss under the cherry tree. Now they were going to the movies not as guy friends to see the latest blockbuster or some action flick but on an actual 'Date'. Seems naming their night out a 'Date' changed everything, even something so ordinary as seeing a movie, Kazahaya wondered if there were other things that would seem new and different now. He looked up at Rikuo as the taller boy bought their tickets and then got in line for some popcorn.

"Hey Kazahaya, this is a really long movie, you'd better go use the restroom before it starts, I'll get our drinks and popcorn and meet you at the theater door okay."

Rikuo didn't need to sense Kazahaya's nervousness at the idea of them both using a public restroom together. Despite the fact that they 'had' used them together in the past, that had been 'before', this was all so new to both of them, and even Rikuo was skittish with the idea, plus Rikuo wanted Kazahaya to be as relaxed and happy as possible so they could enjoy their special night out together. Gathering their treats Rikuo headed towards the theater, Kazahaya was waiting outside looking at the coming attraction posters, of course the most attractive thing in the hallway was Kazahaya himself. Seeing the drink and popcorn laden Rikuo, Kazahaya came over and took the large popcorn bucket and helped himself to a couple of handfuls as they scoped out the theater and picked out their seats.

The movie Rikuo had picked was a relatively new release from America called Avatar it had lots of action and CG and it had gotten some really great reviews both boys had been dying to see it. But because it was a big hit movie the theater was pretty full, fortunately the boys had gotten there early enough to get decent seats right in the middle but towards the back. Scanning the crowd, Rikuo noted that a most of the people had tried to get up close to the screen, which was fine with him. Kazahaya was hitting up the popcorn again at this rate the Idiot wouldn't have anything left for the movie or for Rikuo. So he smacked the other boy on the arm.

"Hey, leave some for the Movie and for me, you Pig,"

"Pig, look who's talking, what did you do with all that chocolate you got today? Did you eat it already?"

"Nope, I gave it to Kekai to hold onto."

"Kekai? Why'd you do that? Why not just bring it up to the apartment?"

"You are an Idiot aren't you?"

"Huh? Wha..., Ohhhhh." Kazahaya was finally remembering what had happened when he'd given Rikuo a piece of a cheap chocolate bar. That 'look' on his face as he had eaten it and then,… he'd licked him. Was it getting warm in here? Ah yeah, Rikuo had a strange reaction to chocolate alright, perhaps giving it to Kekai was the best idea after all. The lights started to dim as the announcements finished paying and the Movie began.

The Movie itself was AWESOME, the company, well before this last mission Kazahaya would have said it was questionable, or even unimportant, but now there was no one else he would have been happier to share this wonderful movie with. The only thing outside of the Movie that Kazahaya noticed in fact as he chewed on popcorn mindlessly and sipped his drink was the warm and constant presence of Rikuo beside him. When the first monsters had attacked the tall blue 'Avatars' on screen Kazahaya had grabbed Rikuo's hand. It wasn't like that other time he'd held Rikuo's hand in a movie theater, (not that he'd had a choice at the time) they weren't here for a mission, Kazahaya wasn't sick, and Rikuo wasn't thinking of anything other than the Movie and Kazahaya.

Their fingers threaded together and during an especially touching scene Rikuo lifted the warm hand in his and placed a soft kiss on the back. Startled Kazahaya almost snatched his hand away, but he managed to control the automatic urge, looking up into his dates eyes he saw the glint of amusement. Damn Rikuo, he'd done it on purpose and knew the other boy might react involuntarily. Hmmph, but the smile in Rikuo's eyes wasn't malicious or teasing, and Kazahaya forgave him quickly enough as the Movie kicked back into action packed scene after scene. All too soon the Movie was over, at least so it seemed to Kazahaya, had it really been nearly 3 hours?

The boys stood up and stretched before heading out of the theater, 3 hours was a long time to keep still for anyone and especially for someone like Kazahaya, of course saying Kazahaya had been still was like calling a river a creek, the smaller teenager had fidgeted and bounced in his seat throughout the whole movie. Not that Rikuo minded, he was getting used to the energizer bunny he was roomies with, and he had glared threateningly enough at anyone trying to sit too close to Kazahaya that the blonde hadn't bothered anyone else in the theater. Chucking their empty popcorn bucket and drinks they boys exited the movie complex and entered the chilly night air. The temperature had dropped several degrees while they had been inside, Rikuo was wondering if Ice Cream was such a good idea now.

"Kaza, you still want Ice cream or would you rather go do something else?" Kazahaya considered what he wanted for a moment. Ice Cream was a very traditional couple treat and for some reason the idea of having some with Rikuo was stuck in his head.

"I-I'd like to get some Ice Cream, O-okay."

Rikuo didn't even bother answering instead he took Kazahaya's hand in his and started walking towards the Ice cream shop. Kazahaya blushed as they walked hand in hand down the street. He kept his head down and looked at other couples out of the corner of his eye as they passed by, but the longer they walked the more Kazahaya noticed that nobody was really paying much attention to the two males. Most people out tonight were couples just like themselves, the majority of the couples were the normal boy/girl type, but now that Kazahaya knew that there was such a thing as same sex couples, he saw that some of the people they passed were just like them or more established like Kekai and Saiga. There was even a girl pair walking down the street, the looks they were exchanging was enough to make Kazahaya blush without even knowing what they were saying to each other. Wow, and this had been going on around him the whole time? Maybe Rikuo was right and he was an Idiot.

He moved a little closer to the larger male, as he lifted his head higher, he should be proud of having someone like Rikuo take him out. If all the drooling females that crowded the store trying to get the sullen boy to just talk to them were anything to go on Rikuo was quite the catch, and here he was taking Kazahaya out to the local Ice Cream shop. Looking up at Rikuo thru his lashes, he thought that Rikuo was certainly handsome alright, so different from Kazahaya himself. Tall with raven black hair and a strong build he was completely opposite of Kazahaya with his light hair and slender build, and Kazahaya had always thought his green eyes were beautiful, far lovelier than his own stupid light brown ones. Kazahaya would always be his own toughest critic he just couldn't see that his golden eyes were beautiful despite what Rikuo had said that first time they'd meet under the cherry tree. To Kazahaya, Rikuo, Kekai and even Saiga were the good looking ones he was just some skinny kid with light brown hair and light brown eyes. Sure Rikuo thought he was pretty, of course Rikuo was mentally defective too. But seeing as it felt so nice, Kazahaya would let it slide. As for all those other boys up at the Mountain school they really need to get out more and possibly even therapy.

They arrived at the Ice cream shop just down the street from the store, it was pretty crowded still despite getting late, it was Valentine's Day after all and lots of other couples had had the same idea. Seeing a free table off to one side, Rikuo sat Kazahaya at it while he went to get their Ice cream cones. Kazahaya looked around as he waited for Rikuo to return, he noticed a very pretty blonde girl, about his age he guessed all by herself standing by the back wall eating an ice cream cone. How odd, Kazahaya wondered why she was alone on Valentine's Day, she didn't look unhappy, just a girl enjoying some ice cream. She noticed him watching her and looked up into his eyes, Wow, her eyes were a deep royal blue, suddenly she started, like somebody had said something to her grabbing a long slender case she had leaned again the wall she hurried out of the shop. Kazahaya watched her as she disappeared into the night.

"Kazahaya?"

"Hey, Rikuo, do you know that girl? Something about her felt familiar."

"Can't say that I do, but then a lot of girls come into the Store."

"No Rikuo that's not it, I don't think I've ever seen her before, I would have remembered eyes like that, and only Watanuki's eyes are bluer well at least the one he has left." For some reason not to long ago in fact, one of Watanuki's had changed color from sapphire blue to a beautiful amber gold color, Kazahaya hadn't figured it out yet, but Rikuo had, the color was an exact match to Doumeki's. And it wasn't far off from Kazahaya's own golden brown eye color. Rikuo looked at the retreating figure of the girl, she was going to be important to them somehow and in some way, he'd bet on it. Handing the blond his Ice cream Rikuo sat down next to him.

"Are you attracted to her?"

"What? She's pretty and all, b-but, I, well no I don't think so. Why?" Kazahaya blushed as he answered Rikuo's question. Rikuo smiled and leaned over and placed a light kiss on Kazahaya's ice cream sweetened lips. Kazahaya blushed an even darker shade, OH MY GOD! Rikuo had just kissed him and while they were out in public, in the middle of the local Ice Cream shop in fact. Looking around frantically at the other patrons Kazahaya soon realized that most of the couples here now were older, only he, Rikuo and the strange blonde girl were under the age of 20, and nobody but Kazahaya seemed freaked out by Rikuo kissing him. Well okay maybe it was just a quick peck and Kazahaya was blowing things way out of proportion. He went back to licking the melting Ice cream off his cone he had no idea he was turning on nearly everyone in the Shop.

-

Walking fast down the street towards the Kunogi residence the female Mage appeared to be talking to herself, she was in fact talking to the Katana she carried in the long case slung over her shoulder. Only she could 'hear' the replies the sword gave her.

"Damnit, I'm so sorry. I had NO idea they'd show up there. I just wanted some Ice Cream and I knew you'd enjoy it too." The bond between the mage and her sword was that of friendship and common purposes, to protect those who were important to them, and as long as the mage carried the sword, the soul within could live thru her. Earlier today Lissa had met two of her Important People and just now she had accidentally run into Kei's.

{It is alright unless Kazahaya actually touches me, he will never know. His powers are all centered on physical contact.}

"Kei, why won't you let me take you to him."

{He isn't strong enough yet to wield me}

"Not to mention he's going to be completely freaked out"

{Well yes, there is that too.} The tone of her mental voice told the Mage she was smiling.

-

Rikuo and Kazahaya returned to their small apartment over the store a short while later. Rikuo was in a quandary, normally if this was a regular date this is the part where he would drop off his date with a good night kiss and go home, but he and his date lived together. This could get out of hand fast.

"Rikuo, what's on your mind?"

"Honestly? I'm thinking that this is that part where I'm supposed to give you a good night Kiss." Kazahaya had been really looking forward to what he heard was the normal end of a real date. The kisses. And now it sounded like Rikuo was trying to back out. What an asshole.

"So, what's the problem?"

"I'm afraid that if I start kissing you while we're in the apartment I won't be able to stop. On a normal date one person ends up going to a different home eventually, but we sleep only about 3 feet apart."

"Oh, I see your point. Ah hmmm, how about we go back outside and Kiss and promise no kisses in the apartment for now."

"Maybe you're not an Idiot after all. That could work, how we start with 2 weeks and see where we're at then."

"Deal."

Rikuo dragged Kazahaya back out into the chilly night air, a sensuous smile played over his lips as he pushed the smaller teen up against the side of the building. Kazahaya wrapped his arms around Rikuo's neck and reached up as Rikuo leaned down just as eager for the kiss he'd been waiting for all night. Rikuo wrapped an arm about Kazahaya's slender waist pulling the boy up against him his other hand held the back of his head, tilting it just right for better access to the mouth that was possibly even sweeter than Chocolate, a lick on Kazahaya's lower lip and the smaller boy gave him access to the warm recess of his mouth. Minutes later the boys broke the kiss to get some much needed air.

"R-Rikuo?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Maybe we should make it 1 week." Rikuo started to laugh and pulled the sweet gentle boy into his arms for a hug.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

-

AN: This story is starting to cross paths with my other Clamp FF the Price of Balance.(xxxHolic). Where The LD guys make several appearances, and are tied to the Group from the shop in more ways than they know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: LD belongs to clamp as we all know, but the goddesses haven't picked the story back up yet. So sad. So us poor humans must make do with our own little ideas for them.**

Chapter 5

Kekai 'was' a sadist that was all there was to it, Rikuo was still sitting at the dinner table, to tired to even get up and go to bed, which is where he should be. But he was watching Kazahaya do the dishes instead. It had been nearly 3 weeks since their first real date and so far it had been their only date.

That bastard Kekai had decided now was the perfect time to not only inventory the entire store, but give it a good cleaning as well as redesign the layout. The four men had spent the last couple of weeks counting, cleaning and disassembling and reassembling racks and displays for hours after the store closed each day. He and Kazahaya barely managed to eat dinner before falling into their beds asleep even before their heads hits their pillows, and then all too soon the alarm would go off and everything would start again. Everyone was starting to get irritable even Kekai himself from the long hours and lack of sleep. Only Kazahaya seemed to be taking it in stride, all the extra overtime had the slim boy grinning from ear to ear. Of course the Idiot had fallen asleep twice while eating dinner, and Rikuo had to practically drag the tired boy to his bed, just tossing him in dressed an all.

Yep, it had been nearly 3 weeks now since the boy's first and so far only real date. The no kisses in the apartment rule, well that hadn't been an issue yet. In fact there hadn't been time for any kisses at all and it was starting to get on Rikuo's nerves. So help him, if Kekai was doing all this because he thought he was helping their relationship he would strangle the older man himself, Saiga could just kick his ass, he didn't care anymore. Hell for he knew maybe Saiga would kiss his feet, Kekai had the big man working just as hard as any of them and if there was one thing Saiga loved to do more than tease him and Kazahaya or flirt with Kekai, it was sleep. Plus if the two of them were as tired as he and Kazahaya were by the end of the day, then Saiga hadn't been getting any for weeks. And somehow Rikuo just couldn't see the big guy liking that much at all. Maybe Kekai was punishing Saiga for something, and he and Kazahaya were just added bonuses to his evil plan.

Bending over the sink and humming to himself, the innocent blonde had no idea how adorable he looked to the jaded teen's tired eyes. If he wasn't so tired Rikuo would have gotten up and pinned Kazahaya to the counter, the 'No Kiss' rule as he'd started to think of it, be damned. Shit, he was tired, Kazahaya wasn't ready for what Rikuo had in mind, and honestly Rikuo still didn't think he deserved the beautiful slender boy. But deserving or not, he wasn't about to give him up now, he wasn't sure if he even could. When had the innocent idiot wormed his way past the icy walls he'd created to protect himself? Finished with the dishes Kazahaya turned around surprised to see Rikuo still sitting at the table, his eye's half closed.

"What are you still doing up Rikuo? Get your ass to bed, humph, and you say I'm an Idiot."

"Can't move too tired." Kazahaya sighed as he went over to Rikuo and helped him stand up and then letting the larger teen lean on him, led him to his bed. Toppling the overgrown mutant into a bed and covering him up, Kazahaya sat on the bed and contemplated whether he should go get his jammies or just sleep in his t-shirt. Seeing as his jammies were way over there in the dresser the exhausted blonde decided he'd be lucky to just get his pants off and under the covers before he fell asleep. Slipping under the covers, Kazahaya in his exhausted state didn't realize he'd never gotten to his own bed.

When the alarm went off the next morning, Kazahaya blinked several times trying to clear his head mornings were just not his thing. And he was so warm and it was so comfortable, really he could sleep here like this all day. The sound of Rikuo's strong heart beating rapidly in his ear….Rikuo's heart? What the….One second Kazahaya was sleeping on top of Rikuo his arms wrapped around the bigger boy and vice versa, the next he was half way across the room screaming.

"WHAT KIND OF ASSHOLE ARE YOU? GETTING IN BED WITH ME AND GROPING ME WHILE I WAS ASLEEP?" Blinking at the spitting kitten half way across the room, Rikuo ran his hands thru his hair before answering and sitting up in his bed.

"This is my bed, Idiot. You got in here with me, and I wasn't groping you, I'm too tired to grope anybody."

"Huh?"

"Hey Kazahaya, what do you say to you getting back in bed with me and we tell Kekai to fuck off for the day."

"R-Rikuo! W-we can't do t-that, guys living on their own need money, just think of all the overtime we're making. I-I think I'll go take my shower." Kazahaya was blushing up a storm as he fled into the bathroom. The idea of getting back under the covers and cuddling up to Rikuo was well temp…… No! Wait what the hell was he thinking? Damn that asshole Rikuo he was always messing around and teasing him. They hadn't even had a second date yet and the pervert wanted him to go to bed with him. Not that Kazahaya had any idea of what happened when two people 'went to bed together', but still. When Kazahaya came out of the bathroom it was to find that Rikuo had fallen back to sleep. Huh, maybe he hadn't meant it quite the way it had sounded.

Grinning evilly Kazahaya picked up one of his sneakers and was just about to throw it at the slumbering jackass, payback is such a bitch, when he heard Kekai pounding on the door. Kekai? What was he doing up here so early, they weren't late for work in fact they still had plenty of time. Dropping his shoe, Kazahaya went to answer the door, hell it wasn't like it was locked or anything, Kekai could have just come on in. Standing there was a frazzled looking Kekai, he looked like he hadn't slept at all last night, maybe several even several nights in a row.

"Kekai-san, what's wrong? Do you need us to get down stairs early today, is there a problem?" Rikuo hearing the noise had woken up and was standing in the bedroom doorway.

"You look like hell Kekai."

"I wanted to tell you boys that you could sleep in today, in fact why don't you stay up here in the apartment until I tell you to come down, at least for today." Rikuo knew Kekai, the older man wasn't telling them everything. But as tired as he was, he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was that was bothering him more, the fact that Kekai looked like Hell or that he was basically 'ordering' them to stay in the apartment and sleep. Which after the last couple of weeks was something he and Kazahaya both desperately needed, but something was up and he knew it.

"What are you NOT telling us Kekai?"

"Just stay here, alright. I'm not really sure yet, it's just, I just want you both to be safe okay? I have a bad feeling about today."

"Yeah sure thing Kekai, we'll stay here for today, don't worry. If there's a problem we'll call you."

Kazahaya softly closed the door after Kekai departed and turned to look at his roommate. Rikuo shrugged and stepped out into the living area of the apartment.

"Looks like we have a free day, why don't you start breakfast while I grab a shower."

"A shower? Why not just go back to sleep?"

"Why not, because I feel grimy and thanks to Kekai, I ended up sleeping in my dirty clothes, again. As long as we have some free time we might as well clean the place up, and I don't know about you but I haven't washed the sheets on my bed since Kekai turned into a maniacal workaholic." Kazahaya thought guiltily to himself that he hadn't changed his either, maybe Rikuo had a good idea, if they were going to be stuck up here all day they might as well get some chores done. Besides he was out of clean underwear and had been going commando for days. Not that anyone but he knew that, well maybe Rikuo did as he'd only been wearing a t-shirt when he'd flown off the bed earlier, thank God it had been one of his oversized ones or he'd have really passed out from embarrassment.

While Rikuo showered Kazahaya stripped the beds and stuffed the sheets in the apartment's washing machine. He grinned to himself playing with the idea of starting the load up while the other boy was still in the shower, but wisely decided against it. Rikuo seemed to be in a decent mood despite being dead dog tired, hm, maybe they could have an in-house date after their chores were done and Kazahaya could coax Rikuo into giving him a few more of those delicious kisses. Now 'that' idea had some definite possibilities, he daydreamed about the few kisses he and Rikuo had shared so far as he murdered breakfast.

Kazahaya was busy staring into space and burning the scrambled eggs, when Rikuo entered the kitchen area wondering what was the hell was on fire this time. Kazahaya finally noticed the other boy as he was taking the pan off the stove.

"Wha? Hey, I wasn't finished cooking those yet!" Tilting the pan so Kazahaya could see the charred contents, Rikuo grinned as he teased his flighty partner about his lack of cooking skills.

"Oh, I'd say you finished them off alright. Want some?"

"Ah, Um, well no. When did that happen? I just put those eggs in there a second ago?"

"Really? Looks like it's been a lot longer than that."

Rikuo chuckled as he dumped the inedible mess into the trash. Really, Kazahaya was the absolute worst cook ever, it was a good thing they had fresh milk or they'd have been eating dry cereal for breakfast.

-

An: A free day what will our boys do? And why is Kekai determined they stay in their apartment today?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Dear Clamp, thank you so much for creating these lovely characters and letting me play with them. **

Chapter 6

After breakfast the boys started tackling the dirty apartment, after three weeks of basically crawling out of bed, and then working until they dropped right back into it. The apartment had seriously suffered, dust was everywhere, piles of dirty clothes were littered all over the floor and the bathroom was just plain gross. The boys weren't neat freaks or anything like that, not the way Kazahaya's friend Watanuki was, that boy had issues. Rikuo had gone over there once with Kazahaya to drop off a comic book the other had wanted to borrow, the tiny but immaculate apartment had given him the creeps. He still caught himself watching the slender raven haired boy with mis-matched eye's, he expected that one day it would all come out that Watanuki was really a girl in disguise. Oh he knew he wasn't, not really, but damn the Boy could cook and clean with the best em. To bad he wasn't here today, of course the current state of their bathroom might have caused the seriously OCD Watanuki to go into one of his famous spaz attacks right before killing both of them for letting it get that bad.

Rikuo grinned at the thought of Watanuki and Kazahaya spazing in unison as he and Watanuki's 'friend' Doumeki watched in amazed silence. He had no idea how Doumeki managed to keep a straight face, god knows Rikuo couldn't do it. The girls that hit on Rikuo all the time said that Watanuki had finally asked out the Kunogi girl and that Doumeki was dating some blonde bitch from America. But there were rumors that said the boys had been seen 'together' and the same went for the girls. Whether these were just catty rumors the High Schoolers were starting because Doumeki was now off the market or true, Rikuo couldn't quite say, but he suspected there was more than a grain of truth to them. Watanuki and Doumeki had been in the Store to get Yuuko her hangover medicine since he'd heard about them dating the girls and the pair seemed a lot easier with each other.

Scrubbing the tub, was a chore Rikuo was 'not' fond of, he wondered how on earth a tub got so nasty, I mean you went in here to get clean, right? Water plus soap, which all goes down the drain, should equal a clean place, but it didn't. Eeeew what the hell was this crap clogging up the drain, gagging Rikuo cleaned out the mess in the drain. Next time he was just going to bribe Kazahaya into cleaning the bathroom. Damn coin toss had been his idea in the first place, how was he supposed to know he'd lose. Kazahaya was out in the living area doing the laundry and dusting, damn it was just not fair. Finally finished with all the scrubbing Rikuo dumped the filthy water into the toilet and flushed, he gagged again as the blackened water disappeared. There was no way he was doing this again.

He was wondering what he could use to bribe Kazahaya with as he opened the bathroom door and saw Kazahaya on all fours his ass sticking up in the air. Yeah sure the Idiot was just trying to get something out from under the couch, but Damn that was sexy as hell. Rikuo grinned as he watched his roommate wriggle around as he reached under the couch. Moron should have just moved the couch out, but good ole Kazahaya was never one to think things thru. Rikuo was certain now that Kazahaya was trying to kill him, the slim boy was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and an old cut off t-shirt as he cleaned, the rest of his clothes were all dirty and were waiting to go in the washer.

For Rikuo it was a strange feeling to actually desire someone, and not have their hands actually on him, especially the innocent and naïve Kazahaya. To him sex used to be all about the money and surviving from one day to the next, women had an edge when it came to surviving on the streets, they could fake it, but as a boy he'd had no choice but to get into it or starve, not everybody was interested in unwilling partners. Though there were a few not many, and 'those' types tended to preferred them young, real young and even fewer of them really liked to teach their supposedly unwilling partners just how much they actually 'did' like it. It had been one of those who had first gotten a hold of the Rikuo, teaching him what a little whore he really was before putting him back out on the streets to turn tricks. Damn, he was tired if he was thinking about that bastard.

Looking back at the sweet, pure and gentle soul crawling around on the floor, was it possible, could Kazahaya really just accept him, and not care about his tainted past? He'd said it was so, that night out in the garden. Ah, hell he was an Idiot. Mukofujiwara had told him exactly what to do… whatever it took. He couldn't ever let him get away, because if he did he was lost. He knew it, if he went into that dark place again he was never coming back. And then who would protect Kazahaya?

Sneaking up behind the still squirming boy, Rikuo picked him up by the waist, causing Kazahaya to squeak like a mouse.

"WHAT THE HELL, PUT ME DOWN YOU JACKASS." Rikuo grinned as he dropped the smaller boy on the couch and then quickly joined him there.

"I'm all done, what's taking you so long?" Kazahaya had the grace to blush as he answered.

'Huh? Oh I was just trying to get some change I saw under the couch." Rikuo started laughing because it was just so like Kazahaya, to try and kill himself getting a few pennies out from under the heavy couch. Looking over at the washing machine he noticed that it was at the beginning of a fresh load so they had some time before they had to switch it over to the dryer, which was currently going with their bed sheets.

"Looks like we have a little time until we can switch loads, so what do you want to do with the rest of our day off?" Rikuo leaned closer to the dense Kazahaya, invading his personal space and trailing a finger up and down the arm closet to him. A shiver went thru the sensitive boy.

"Ah, I-I was t-thinking that m-maybe we could have an in-house d-date. RIKUO STOP THAT, I CAN"T THINK WHEN YOU'RE TOUCHING ME LIKE THAT!"

"Well that's sort of the idea Kaza. An in-house date, Huh? So what did you want to 'do' on this date?"

"Um, watch some movies and eat popcorn?" Moving even closer to his target Rikuo, whispered in Kazahaya's ear, but didn't touch him. Not yet, Not until Kazahaya told him it was alright.

"Maybe later, why don't we just skip to the good stuff and start necking?"

"N-necking?" Was it getting warmer in here? God that sounded so…..

"Yeah, it's an old term for making out."

"M-mak-king O-out?"

"Kissing Kaza, lots and lots of it and well maybe a little more." Rikuo breathed hotly in the perfect little ear, almost but not quite touching it. Kazahaya turned to look at Rikuo his eyes wide, his breathing short and labored, a flush staining his cheeks. God he was so innocent, Rikuo hoped he could keep himself under control, if he lost it and scared the Hell out of Kazahaya, god only knew if he would ever let Rikuo near him again. Fear was a good thing ,it could keep you alive and it could keep you from scaring the shit out your naive boyfriend, if you remembered to be afraid of losing him. He just had to keep that in the back of his mind. Go too far lose Kazahaya for good, easy, right?

Yeah you try it with a sexy little kitten staring up at you with big golden eyes that are just BEGGING you to show them just what it is you and they want. Damn, this was going to be harder than he thought, and he sure as Hell wasn't talking about the hard-on he was already starting to get. He considered going back into the bathroom, pleading a call of nature and jerking off just so he would be calmer, but somehow he just couldn't leave and well, he knew that Kazahaya would 'know' that wasn't the real reason he was leaving him on that couch alone. Good job tough guy, you're stuck hornier than hell with an innocent babe wriggling under you begging to be kissed.

"R-Rikuo? Are you going to kiss me now?"

"Oh yeah."

Pulling the Kazahaya close with one arm while Rikuo cupped his head with his free hand he captured those sweet begging lips, and then demanded almost immediate entrance to his hot little mouth. Kazahaya , so innocent, so naive had a natural talent with his tongue, maybe all he was doing was following Rikuo's lead but it was more than enough. He didn't just sit there and let Rikuo do all the work, his tongue, lips and mouth mimicked and copied Rikuo's learning all he could about this wonderful thing known as 'making out' then applying what he had learned. Breaking the kiss, Rikuo moved his mouth to trail kisses down the side of Kazahaya's chin to that perfect little ear he had been breathing into earlier, pulling Kazahaya up so that the smaller boy could straddle his lap, Rikuo held him close when he stuck his tongue in that sensitive little ear. Oh god, Kazahaya melted into him and wrapped his arms about his neck when he did that and Rikuo felt the other boys erection against his stomach, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, his own body ached to press upwards into the boy on top of him. He slid his hands up the baby soft skin of Kazahaya's sides, the half shirt he was wearing making it easy.

Kazahaya was rather pleased with himself, he'd heard Rikuo flush the toilet, when he'd finished cleaning up the bathroom. Truthfully most of his clothes 'were' dirty, but he had picked this particular half shirt with Rikuo in mind. He wanted those Kisses and he was tired of waiting for them, Rikuo had promised them to Kazahaya over a month ago when they'd still been at the Mountain school after their first kiss under the cherry tree. He'd said Kazahaya could have kisses all he wanted, well he was getting them now and then some. Damn if Kazahaya known Kissing was this wonderful he'd have tossed Rikuo on the couch after their first date. A heat was building down low, Kazahaya was pretty damn naive but he wasn't stupid, he'd had hit puberty a few years ago, despite what certain cretins had implied he knew what was happening to his body. God all he wanted to do was rub it against Rikuo or grab it. Rikuo was currently biting and sucking on his neck and when had he ended up laying on the couch with Rikuo over him?

"R-Rikuo, Oh God touch it, touch me, hurry , pplleeaassee." Stunned by these words Rikuo actually stilled for a moment and looked down at the flushed panting boy beneath him.

"K-kaza? do you know what you're asking for?"

"Damnit Rikuo I know what a hard-on is, please just do something about it or I'm not going to talk to you for a week. I swear to god." Rikuo had to laugh at Kazahaya's lame attempt to threaten him.

"Kaza, you wouldn't last an hour."

"OH SHUT UP AND JUST DO SOMETHING WILL YOU. I"M DYING HERE!" RIkuo laughed as he kissed the frustrated boy under him.

"You're not dying Kaza, I promise."

Reaching between them Rikuo stroked the bulge in Kazahaya shorts. The blonde gasped as new sensations flooded his body, this was so different from when he did it to himself. Rikuo pressed himself against one of Kazahaya's legs if Kazahaya was going to come then so was he damnit, besides they were already doing laundry so what the hell. Kazahaya was so close already it didn't take but a few more strokes and Rikuo had already been so keyed up when they started that he went as soon as he felt the other boy let loose.

"KAZA!" Rikuo collapsed towards the back of the couch and rolled Kazahaya on top of him, both boys were soon fast asleep.

-

Downstairs in the Drug Store word reached Kekai that Watanuki had nearly died today. The raven haired Seer had fallen out of the second story window of his High School, his special people along with the Dimensional Witch had just barely managed to save his life. Yuuko had been prepared for the possibility, Kekai had called her with the Vision he'd had of Broken Falling Glass and a Shattered Boy with special powers lying in his own blood, she told him to make sure Rikuo and Kazahaya stayed away from any all large windows as they would not be able to survive his Vision, but that her children had a much better chance. Had the Witch sacrificed one of her own charges to save his own? No, she wouldn't do that it was more than she was allowed to interfere, or was it?

Closing his cell phone Kekai sighed, he was so tired, the compulsion that had been riding him for weeks the one to keep the boys in the shop no matter what, finally released him. The store was closed for the day and he could feel that the boys had woken from their nap, were finishing up their laundry, watching a couple of movies and eating popcorn. Relaxing on the couch that had seen so much earlier today. For them it had been a good day. Saiga wrapped his arms about his love.

"It's over then? Their safe? And the other boy he lived?"

"Yes, everything is alright, for now at least." Saiga picked Kekai up and carried him into their apartment.

"Good, you're taking the day off tomorrow let the boys handle the Store for a day."

"But.."

"No buts, your an idiot you know that."

"I love you too." Kekai smile up into the face of the man he had loved since well forever, at least it seemed like it. He was so lucky to have Saiga, he knew he was, not many boys would have stuck by some crazy kid they had met in middle school, but Saiga had, he'd always been there for Kekai no matter how strange things had gotten. He always would.

-

AN: it's 3 in the morning I'm wide awake and unfortunately so is my 3 year old Weimaraner and 5 year old beagle. Who wound these guys up? Anyway this chapter's timeline coincides with 'Don't ever leave us' from the Price of Balance. In the next chapter Kazahaya finally meets the strange Blonde girl he saw in the Ice cream shop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Legal drug and all their friends from other works belong to Clamp. **

Chapter 7

The long afternoon nap had been just the thing both boys had needed, well that and the temporary release of the sexual tension between them. It had been only a little awkward when they had first woken up, things were just a tad sticky and messy as they had fallen asleep immediately afterwards. But Rikuo had woken up first (as usual) and had disengaged himself from the sleeping Kazahaya and gone to change and clean himself up before returning with a warm wash cloth for the slender boy still apparently knocked out on the couch.

Okay this was going to be tricky, did he try to clean up Kazahaya himself and hope the other boy didn't wake up, right like that was going to happen, with his luck Kazahaya would wake up at exactly the wrong moment and accuse Rikuo of molesting him in his sleep. (Sigh) Well there was no hope for it Rikuo was just going to have to wake the airhead up so he could do it himself and hope he didn't freak out to badly because of what they had done together. Of course, Rikuo could take the cowards way out and drop the wash cloth on the other boy's stomach and flee to the other room until the coast was clear. Crap, he couldn't do that either, Kazahaya would probably just freak out even more and then come after him and kill him in person.

"Kaza, Kazahaya, wake up sleepy head we still have laundry to do."

"Huh? Hey, Rikuo, so how long have we been asleep?"

"Several hours it appears. Ah, here you might want to, um, clean up a little before you get up." Rikuo handed Kazahaya the wash cloth and blushing a little turned away to give the smaller boy some privacy. That was odd, why wasn't there any yelling yet. In fact Kazahaya had gotten up and was heading to the bathroom to change, dropping the used wash cloth in the pile of dirty clothes waiting to go into the washer as he passed it.

"Kaza?"

"Aye, Rikuo, what's up?"

"A-are you okay?"

"Huh? Well yeah I feel great. I really needed that nap." Rikuo just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Kazahaya wasn't freaked out by what had happened? In fact he felt 'great'. I mean it wasn't like Rikuo didn't feel pretty damn good himself in fact he felt better then he had in ages. But, but…. He just sat down on the couch and stared at the retreating back of his roommate and who was now also his boyfriend. What the HELL had he gotten himself into?

The slender blonde smiled all the way into the bathroom, having grabbed some clean clothes from a basket on his way in. He had started to wake up when Rikuo had first moved out from under him, so he'd had a little time to think before Rikuo had come back with that washcloth. He knew Rikuo probably expected him to freak out or something, though why he thought that was beyond Kazahaya, I mean they had both wanted it right? And WOW! It had felt awesome.

Kazahaya instinctively knew there was 'more', and while Kazahaya knew he didn't know exactly how this sex thing worked between two people, especially when the two were boy people. He did know some things, like how his own body worked for example. Come he was a guy for gods sake, and once they found 'it' and then find out how good it felt to mess around with 'it', (usually in the privacy of a bathroom) they aren't ones to just let 'it' sit there doing nothing. Kazahaya was no different in this respect, sure he had grown up basically isolated from the world except for his sister Kei, but that didn't mean they hadn't been like normal little children in some regards and explored their differences and then when older they had each explored their own changing bodies. Or at least Kazahaya had, he'd been too embarrassed to share some of things that he'd been doing with his sister. Coming out of the bathroom, Kazahaya found Rikuo still sitting on the couch, looking like a jackass.

"GEEZ, WHAT ARE YOU A MORON OR SOMETHING? YOU PROMISED ME KISSES RIKUO, ALL I WANTED, YOU BETTER NOT THINK OF BACKING OUT NOW, CAUSE IF YOU DO I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS INTO NEXT WEEK!"

"Huh? A skinny little twerp like you could never kick my ass."

"Yeah, wanna bet?"

"You're on."

Which is how Kazahaya ended up having to clean the bathroom for the next 2 months, really he ought to learn to shut his big mouth sometimes. The rest of the evening went smoothly, the boys had dinner and watched some movies and ate popcorn, just like Kazahaya had wanted to do originally. The difference between watching movies together now and from before they had kissed under the cherry tree was that they no longer fought for supremacy on the couch instead Rikuo sat casually in a corner with Kazahaya curled up next to him, snuggled under his arm, when the smaller boy fell asleep during the second movie and his head fell into Rikuo's lap, he just continued to watched the movie as he idly trailed his fingers thru the soft dark blonde hair, more content then he had ever been before in his life.

-

The next morning the boys found only Saiga waiting for them downstairs in the Drug Store, he told them they were in charge for the day as he was making Kekai take the day off. He also them what Kekai had heard about Watanuki's accident as he was sure the usual girls from the High School would be in here eventually and he didn't want the boys to worry that their friend was still in serious danger. When Kazahaya went off into the office to get the cash drawer so they could open the store, Saiga told Rikuo the rest of the message Kekai had told him to give to the serious young man. Rikuo wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with the message Saiga told him, but he figured it might make sense later. It was late morning when the people the message was really for walked into the shop.

Doumeki and the Mage known as Lissa reached the Drug Store, where Yukko had a tab for such things like her hangover medicine, not long before noon. Doumeki had been on several trips with Watanuki to pick up the medicine for the witch. So he was well known to the two young men working there. Today he wasn't in his school uniform but street clothes and the pretty blonde girl with him was dressed in a lovely light blue kimono with Sakura blossoms on it.

'Oi' Kazahaya."

"Doumeki, we were kind of expecting you, we heard Watanuki had an accident. Is he alright? How many bottles do you need for Yuuko? Hey, who's the cute girl?" Kazahaya asked the couple, Rikuo was crazy, it was obvious even to Kazahaya that these two were a couple, but then again the last time Watanuki and Doumeki had been in here, he 'had' noticed that the two had been, well watching each other differently. Was it just because of what was going on between him and Rikuo he was noticing this or was there really something going on there? Rikuo came out from out of the back room. He looked at the two teens standing with Kazahaya, and walking around the counter he came up to Doumeki.

"I need to talk to you. Kazahaya, go get a couple of the bottles we stashed for Yuuko-san, and give them to the girl."

"Yeah, sure thing Rikuo. Hey, stay here a sec, I'll be right back. What's your name? I'm Kazahaya….." As the two taller and much quieter males stepped away from the counter, Kazahaya rushed to get Yuuko's special hangover medicine. This was the one, the 'Girl' he had seen at the Ice Cream shop he wanted a chance to talk to her. There was something about her that drew him, plus her shields were a mess, once Doumeki moved away from her he could tell even without him having to touch her.

"I'm Lissa, I'm staying with Kunogi, Himawari and her family."

"So you're the girl that bagged Doumeki, huh? All the girls that come into the store have been talking about it lately, they think if they tell Rikuo all the local gossip that he'll pay attention to them."

"Really, what else do they say?" Leaning on the counter the blonde was listening intently, her smile a bit warmer than it had been before.

"Well, some of the more catty ones say that it's just a cover and that really it's Doumeki and Watanuki who are dating and you're actually with Kunogi-chan."

"And what would you think if I told you it was ALL of it true, and that we're sort of 'group' dating? Hm, and what about that hunk over there, are you guys dating too?" She winked at the dark blonde who was now leaning on the counter, damn he liked this girl, she was open and friendly and not like so many of the other girls who came into the store just to flirt with Rikuo. Like Watanuki Kazahaya never noticed that many of the girls (and boys) came in here to ogle him and not the sullen Rikuo. Kazahaya blushed and smiled at the pretty girl who was fast becoming a friend.

"Oh yeah, that's right you saw us at the Ice Cream shop together. Yeah we just started dating, in fact that was our first real out in public date we haven't had much of a chance to get out for another one."

"We just started dating to. Hey once Kimihiro is back on his feet we should all go out together, you know like a triple date or something."

"If we do, does that mean we're all going to have sex together someday? Can six people even do that? I haven't even figured out how it works with two people yet, have you." The Mage gave the innocent teen a long look before she answered. It was times like this that she felt the weight of her soul's age weighing on her. She reached out and traced a finger gently down the side of his face.

"Don't rush it Kazahaya it will come, all in due time. And no we haven't gotten that far either." Her royal blue eyes twinkled at the beautiful teenager as they continued to talk, waiting for their boyfriends to return.

Rikuo stopped walking and turned to face Doumeki when he reached the front of the store out of hearing distance of the other two. This is who Kekai had wanted him to give the message too, not the girl, the instructions Kekai had left with Saiga said to leave the girl with Kazahaya while he gave her male partner a message, and as usual Kekai had only given him partial information. Not even telling them who it was he was supposed to give the message to, but now that he had seen them, he knew, even he could tell her that shields were weak and that said a lot.

"She was the one who healed Watanuki." Rikuo nodded towards the two blondes, it was a statement, not a question.

"Yes"

"Keep her close to you, her shields are almost non-existent. She may 'look' fine but she's not, make sure she eats at least every 2-3 hours until her reserves are built back up. Until then protect her."

"Always"

"Good"

The two quiet young men easily understood one another, words were not as important as actions or intentions. Walking back towards to the counter Kazahaya looking up spotted them.

"Rikuo, Lissa-chan and I were talking, once Watanuki is back on his feet we should all go on a triple date together. Isn't that a great idea?" The larger male sighed.

"Yeah whatever"

Rikuo watched as the couple left the store, Doumeki taking the Mages hand as they entered out onto the street, making sure to keep her close. He looked over at Kazahaya did he know that she was the one who had healed Watanuki. Kazahaya was also watching the retreating couple as they walked down the street. His fingers grazing his cheek where she had touched him, her shields had been so weak, he wondered if she even knew just how much he had learned from that simple touch. Maybe, she was a powerful Mage. Then again in her weaken condition maybe not.

"Rikuo."

"Hm."

"You heard her real name too, didn't you?"

"Yeah. But she doesn't belong to us."

"I don't know Rikuo, I think she knows my sister Kei."

"WHAT!"

AN: next chapter is a bit longer and all we get some of Kazahaya's and Kei's past.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Okay here's the usual babble these guys don't belong to me. **

**Fangirls and boys rejoice... You'll see.**

Chapter 8

Kazahaya left Rikuo standing in the middle of the Store, he needed to think. His sister Kei, she had disappeared before he had escaped that place. He'd always wondered if she was still alive, the only thing he had from her before she disappeared was a note that had told him to leave that place and make his own way in the world if she turned up missing. After he got that note he had never seen her again and he'd escaped several days later, only to end up freezing and almost dying out in the snow, and getting saved by Rikuo.

Now he had met someone who may have knowledge of his sister Kei's whereabouts, not only that but he felt like she had 'let' him know. If she knew Kei, then she must know about his abilities, meaning she had to know that when she had touched him with her shields in such a weakened state that he would 'pickup' information from her whether she wanted him to or not. He had also gotten the feeling that Kei had been keeping the blonde girl from telling him where she was, so in this way she was keeping her promise to Kei, as the brief touch had not given Kazahaya that information, but let Kazahaya know that his sister was out there somewhere and it was all just a matter of time.

A heavy weight lifted from Kazahaya's shoulders, one he hadn't even been quite aware of, the guilt that he had not been able to find her. That in fact he had no idea of where to even start. But it was okay, he knew now that Kei knew where he was and when she was ready she would come to him.

-

In a small shop that very few could even see was a raven haired boy with mis-matched eyes, he was recovering from a terrible accident. In the corner of the room that he slept was a long case holding a very special Katana. It held the Soul of a girl who had had a choice of trapping her immortal soul into the body of a sword or being destroyed forever. The Witch of Dimensions had saved her and she owed her much, the only thing she regretted was that her price included being unable to tell her twin what had befallen her, at least until he was strong enough. But that day was coming he was free and learning the ways of the world. Kazahaya had always been the more innocent of the twins, evading his tutors and skipping the training meant to strengthen his gift hadn't helped him in that regard. Of course, all that learning hadn't helped her much in the end, I mean look where she was at now. The soul sighed, she wished her friend, and the one who carried her now would get here soon. She could feel the Mage getting closer. In the mean time she watched over the sleeping boy for her friend, for he was one of her very special people.

-

Rikuo was sitting on the couch, the Store was closed for the day and dinner was in the oven. Kazahaya was still downstairs finishing up counting out the cash drawer while Rikuo had gone upstairs to prepare dinner. While he waited for the other boy, he wondered if he should question Kazahaya again about what he had said this afternoon. After his cryptic remark about the blonde Mage Lissa knowing his sister he had clammed up. Kazahaya seemed to be okay, in fact by mid afternoon he was his usually flaky self.

But damn, Rikuo wanted to know. Since picking Kazahaya up out of the snow and bringing him here, he had always wanted to know why the smaller boy had been alone and freezing in that park. He hadn't looked in that bad of shape, meaning he wasn't ragged or starving (at least not yet) he had just been unprepared for the cold. Rikuo had been very careful to never pry into Kazahaya's past, despite dying to know what had brought the boy to that place. What little he had learned was that the boy wasn't completely bereft of family, he had a sister somewhere, so why weren't they together, Kazahaya seemed to care a great deal for her. She had been the one the lost Spirit kitten had shown Kazahaya, that night in the playground.

Damnit, he really wanted to know, he ran his hands thru his hair again in frustration. But to ask questions about Kazahaya's past would open the door to questions about his own past and Rikuo wasn't sure he was ready for that yet. Kazahaya was so innocent, sure he had said that his past didn't matter, but still, how could someone like Kazahaya understand. Understand what Rikuo had done just to survive and then there was Tsukiko, Rikuo wasn't ready to tell him about her, not yet. It wasn't that he had been 'in love' with Tsukiko, yes he did love her in a way, she had done so much for him, not that he'd been all that grateful at the time. But Rikuo was afraid that it might sound that way to the naïve Kazahaya, who had expected couples to be only of the opposite sex. Then again, Kazahaya had surprised him before, his easy acceptance of what had happened between them yesterday had blown Rikuo's mind. Hmm, he was coming up the stairs he must be done closing up the store. Kazahaya had a light quick step as he skipped up the stairs. Rikuo got off the couch to check on dinner and set the table, Kazahaya ate like a horse, Rikuo wasn't sure 'where' the slighter boy put it all, then again considering how much energy the hyperactive teen burned off, perhaps it wasn't so surprising after all. A short time later the two were at the table eating their dinner.

"Kazahaya?"

"Hmmph"

(sigh) Talking with his mouth full again, really the kid had been raised in a cave, maybe he didn't need to ask, but ah Hell here went nothing. And if Kazahaya wanted to know some of his he guessed it was only fair.

"About what you said earlier, can you tell me anything about it?" Kazahaya's golden brown eyes looked up and into his own, his brows knit. He knew what Rikuo was referring to, the comments about his Sister and the Mage.

"Huh? You mean about the fact that we both heard her true name? Or the other thing?"

"Honestly, I'd like to talk about both. But which ever one you're willing to talk about is fine. I don't want to pry Kaza, but.."

"But you want to know about my past don't you."

"Yeah, I mean you don't have to if you don't want. I'm not the most sharing person in the world, I know that. Ah Hell, I'll try to answer a few questions for you if you'll answer some for me." Kazahaya watched Rikuo as he picked at his food. He was agitated that was obvious, Rikuo didn't want to talk about his past but he also wanted to know about Kazahaya's. And well Kazahaya had been dying to find out about Rikuo for a long time now, even before he had seen those images in the garden that night at the mountain school, he had wondered what had happened to Rikuo to make him the way he was.

"Yeah, that sounds fair enough. But let's finish dinner and clean up first. Then we can talk okay?" Rikuo nodded once, and turn back to picking at his food. Kazahaya sighed and put his dishes in the sink and started washing the day's dishes. Soon enough Rikuo gave up trying to eat and dumped his dirty dishes in the sink for Kazahaya to wash. Grrrr.

"Could you NOT keep breathing down my neck while I wash the dishes? Geez, go sit on the couch and watch TV or read a book for Christ's Sake!"

"Hn"

With a huff, Kazahaya turned back to the dirty dishes and tried to ignore the irritating Jerk sitting on the couch watching his every move. If he didn't want to share his past yet, Kazahaya was going to push him about it. Dumbass, didn't Rikuo know him well enough by now to know that Kazahaya wouldn't push something like that? The images and the feelings Kazahaya had gotten from the larger boy that night, weren't pretty, Kazahaya was smart enough to know that those people had hurt Rikuo, and that it would probably be a long time before Rikuo would be willing to open up about it. Rikuo's 'Jerk face' was not something Kazahaya wanted to ever see again, at least not directed towards him. Finished with the dishes Kazahaya joined Rikuo in the living area of their apartment.

"Rikuo, you ready?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. You want me to begin?"

"Nah, it's okay Rikuo, I don't need to know about your past yet." Kazahaya sat down on the couch facing Rikuo, and told him a little about his past. How he and his Sister Kei were twins and that they had been raised out in the country at a large manor home, orphans they had been wards of the owner of the house, who they almost never saw. They had been 'home schooled' as it was called nowadays. The few people they had had contact with were either servants or tutors, and were there only to take care of them. Kazahaya admitted that he had spent a lot of time avoiding his lessons and roaming the estate. He and Kei had been the only children and they had spent nearly all their time together. Until one day she had disappeared, Kazahaya had run away a few days later and made it all the way to the city. Rikuo knew the rest of his story from there, having found him and brought him here.

Listening intently, Rikuo sat on the other end of the couch. Well he had to admit that answered a lot of questions about Kazahaya like why he couldn't cook at all (and still couldn't) and had no idea of how to do the simplest chores until Rikuo had shown him what to do. Rikuo had to give him a little credit in fact, Kazahaya had learned quickly, well except how to cook.

"Do you know what happened to you sister?"

"Not a clue and I didn't have any idea of how or where to even start looking for her. I just felt that well, she was out here somewhere and that she would be able to find me eventually. She had always been able to find me no matter how hard I tried to hide from her when we were children. That is one of 'her' gifts, hers were different from mine."

"So today, when Doumeki's girl, Lissa-chan touched your cheek, you picked something up about your sister, right?"

"Yeah, basically, I feel a lot better now. I know for sure now that she is out there and that she'll come to me when she's ready, until then I just have to work hard to make enough money so I can support us both when that time comes." Rikuo grinned, good ole Kazahaya so that's why he was always so worried about making money, it wasn't all about supporting himself, he'd already been thinking about how he was going to support his sister if he ever found her.

"Well don't go thinking I'm going to give you a larger cut of the money we get from Kekai's side jobs. I have expenses you know. Like taking certain spazy punks to the movies and out for Ice Cream." Rikuo teased his roomie.

"Yeah right, you've only taken me out once so far, nice try. What kind of boyfriend are you anyway?" Kazahaya teased back and then crawled over from his side of the couch to crouch over Rikuo as he smiled down at the larger boy.

No one ever said Rikuo was stupid, if Kazahaya wanted to play around again he was willing to sacrifice himself for such a noble cause. He reached out a hand and cupped Kazahaya head and brought him closer so he could capture those sweet lips. Kazahaya was more than eager for more of Rikuo's delicious kisses and when their lips connected for the kiss he lowered himself down to lean into Rikuo's solid chest. Rikuo wrapped his arms about the slender teenager and pulled him even closer. He pushed Kazahaya away for a moment and stared up into the golden brown eyes smiling down into his own dark green ones.

"Kaza."

"Hmmm." Kazahaya leaned back in and licked along Rikuo's chin making the other larger boy shivered beneath him. Oh he liked that. Having control over Rikuo like this it made him feel, well empowered. Rikuo cupped Kazahaya's face in one of his hands.

"Kaza, please listen to me. I don't want to rush you. So, if you tell me to stop I will."

"Rush me? What do you mean Rikuo? Why would I want you to stop?"

"Kazahaya. Do you know 'anything' about sex? Even where babies come from?" He was so innocent so naive, he had no idea that they had only scratched the surface of what two people could do together

"Well sure, the stork brings em right?" The look on Rikuo's face was priceless as he stared wide eyed at Kazahaya, his mouth just opening and closing like a fish. Really it was just too much, and Kazahaya started to laugh, which in turn cause his whole body to shake with it. Which brought the heat back to Rikuo's green gaze.

"Moron, of course I know where babies come from. We had a course on sex education when we were about 10 or so. Didn't know what the hell they were talking about at the time, not until a few years later and I went thru puberty. Don't look at me like that." Rikuo was leering up at the boy on top of him.

"You do, do you. Well then you know that the male or dominate partner in the relationship eventually penetrates the woman or less dominate male partner." Rikuo was very careful NOT to use the word submissive, he was sure 'that' particular word used in conjunction with Kazahaya would rile him up about the same way calling him a skinny punk did. Kazahaya's eyes grew big at Rikuo's words.

"P-p-penetrate? But how? I mean I know that girls are built for that, but how can two guys do it?"

"Do you really want to know Kazahaya?" Rikuo leaned up and breathed into the blondes ear. Sure he was pushing it a little, he wanted to see how Kazahaya reacted to this information. With it he would be better able to gauge how to proceed with him. The blonde, eye's big nodded.

"Yeah."

Kazahaya was getting warm again, that liquid feeling gathering in his loins. He pressed against Rikuo as he breathily answered. Oh yes he wanted to know all right. Rikuo's hands that had been stroking his back slide down to his the small of his back and then into the waist band of his pants, cupping his ass cheeks and giving a little squeeze. Oh God, it was a damn good thing he was already laying down or he might have fallen. He felt his knees go weak as Rikuo massaged his ass and then trailed a finger up the crack of his behind and pressing their bodies even harder together.

"Back here Kaza, that's where I'll eventually take your virginity." Kazahaya responded by burying his face in Rikuo's neck and biting him.

"R-Rikuo,..Ah, Yes."

"Not today Kaza, not yet. There's still a lot more to do and for you to learn before we get to that point."

"Then teach me Rikuo, teach me."

"With pleasure."

Rikuo captured Kazahaya's lips in a passionate kiss forcing his mouth open and invading that hot warm place with his tongue. He rolled the smaller teen under him as they kissed hotly. Damn he was a fast learner, already Kazahaya's kisses had set fire to Rikuo, his cock was a hard as a rock and they had barely even begun. Rikuo wanted skin, Kazahaya's skin on his. Still managing to kiss and nibble on Kazahaya he stripped off his shirt, breaking only long enough to get it over his head. Then he worked on getting Kazahaya out of his, with a giggle the blonde finally pushed Rikuo off him long enough to let him peal the offending garment up and over his head. Arms momentarily trapped by the t-shirt he was wearing, Rikuo took advantage to start placing kisses on his collar bone and then work his way down his chest until he located one of Kazahaya's small flat male nipples, taking it into his mouth he flicked it with his tongue making the other boy throw back his head and moan. Hm, seems he is very sensitive there, much like Rikuo himself. Moving back up he freed Kazahaya's arms and settled back to kissing the slimmer male senseless. Their bare chests moving against each other, stomach muscles clenching and flexing. Damn that felt good. Kazahaya was so warm and alive, Rikuo wanted to wrap himself around him and soak up his warmth.

Kazahaya was panting hard, his mind scrambled. The sensations Rikuo was causing in him were so new and wonderful. He'd never known that someone's mouth on his nipple would feel like that, the warm wet heat, the flicking tongue, the sharp teeth grazing it making it even more sensitive to the touch. Then when Rikuo had begun kissing him again and their bare chests and stomachs touched, the now sensitized nipples responded to that too. One of Rikuo's arms was wrapped around his back, the other was holding onto the back of one of his thighs pulling it forward so the larger boy could settle between his legs and press their clothed erections together. Kazahaya just held on it was all he could do.

Oh God, oh God, oh God....He wanted something more, he wanted Rikuo to touch him, touch him down there like he did to himself. The hand that had been on the back of Kazahaya's leg moved to the waist band of his pants, the fingers slipping inside down the front, teasing him, not quite touching the bulging erection that was straining at the zipper. Leaning back Rikuo looked into the passion clouded amber gold eyes.

"Kaza, can I?"

"God yes, I think I might kill you if you don't in fact."

Smiling into the slender neck he was nuzzling and licking Rikuo used his one hand to undo the top button his Kazahaya's jeans and then work the zipper down. Sticking his hand in the opening he grasped the blonde teens cock in his hand and began to stroke it thru his underwear, there was already a wet spot at the top, he then slide his fingers into the waistband of his underwear and engulfed the heated member in his hand. Kazahaya arched and moaned underneath him as he stroked the boys hardened penis. His own was crying out for release from the prison of the zipper holding it in.

"Kaza,... Kaza free me to, touch me. Please." Rikuo breathed into his ear and nibbled on the small perfect lobe. Kazahaya's blurry brain got the message eventually and he took his hands from around Rikuo's shoulders brought them to the button and zipper of his jeans. Fumbling he eventually managed to get them undone. Rikuo sighed as his own hot erection was released from it confinement.

"Push them down a little, it will make it easier for you to touch me." Rikuo instructed, Kazahaya did as he was told, pushing Rikuo's jeans down past his hips. He tentatively touched the thick erection thru his underwear, his innocent touch almost driving Rikuo over the edge already. Pulling the boys hands out from between them and putting them over his head, him pressed his semi clothed erection against and into the erection of the boy beneath him. Oh yeah, Rikuo groaned, that felt even better. He went back to kissing Kazahaya and started to grind against him. They were both so close now, Kazahaya's back was arched and he was moaning and panting and whispering Rikuo's name over and over as the other boy sucked on his neck.

"Touch me Kaza, stroke it, take me with you.." Almost blind with his passion Kazahaya barely heard what Rikuo had said, Rikuo guided one of Kazahaya hands to his cock and the larger hand encasing the smaller one he showed him how to pump his cock. No more time it was almost... Kazahaya tensed under him just moments before he came, the unintentional tightening of Kazahaya's hand on his dick as he came sent Rikuo over the edge as well.

Once the blinding feeling of the organism had passed both boys collapsed into the cushions of the much abused couch. Rikuo pulled the smaller boy close and held him as the aftershocks continued to race thru them. Damn, that had been intense, and they were still half dressed, going all the way with Kazahaya might just kill him after all. Just the thought was more than enough to get another rise out of him, and Kazahaya was so not ready for that yet.

"Rikuo."

"Yeah."

"Your heavy, like how much do you weight you over grown mutant." Rikuo started laughing and kissed his boyfriend lightly before getting off him, pulling up his pants a little as he went off to get them another washcloth. Maybe he should think of just leaving a pile of clothes by the couch lord knows the poor abused piece of furniture had seen it's fair share of action these last two days. Besides for now Rikuo wanted to keep it out of the bedroom, it would be a hell of a lot safer that way.

-

AN: Like that ;). Well a new mission is coming up but this in NOT like their normal ones.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All Praise the wonderful ladies of Clamp, for giving us such fine characters to play with.**

**Story: Under the Cherry Tree**

**Warnings: Implied past angst. Babbling fairies. **

**Sorry this has taken so long, but the evil plot bunnies jumped me in the middle of the night and forced Gundam Wing stories down my throat.**

Chapter 9 – The Fairy Circle

"Hey, Rikuo can you tell me again why I'm freezing my ass off, sitting on hill, in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by a circle of creepy mushrooms in the middle of the night?"

"Cause your and Idiot, and didn't ask Kekai what the job was 'before' you accepted it for us."

"Asshole, that's not what I meant, really why are we out here? And just exactly what is 'here'? I keep getting all kinds of weird flashes and it's making my skin crawl."

"This is a Fairy Circle, and we're waiting for whoever this circle belongs too to show up, and then we're supposed to ask them for something called a Fairy Net."

"Fairies really? Does Kekai think we're kids or something?"

"Kazahaya, please tell me just didn't just say you don't believe in Fairies after everything you've seen?"

"Rikuo…. Hey what are those little lights? Do you see them? There getting closer."

"Yeah I do, which means there either here for real or it's the 'magic' of the fairy circle allowing me to see them."

The two boys were currently seated on top of a large mound in the center of a perfectly round circle of mushrooms on the night of the new moon. Or what was commonly referred to as a fairy circle. They we're waiting for the Fairies, elves or whatever the circles owner was to appear and request the item Kekai had sent them for. The problem was that if you didn't have a very good reason for being there the Fairies had a tendency to make the unfortunate human that strayed into their circle dance until they literally dropped dead. At the moment small multi colored lights were beginning to appear all around them. As the small lights grew brighter it was apparent these were the fairies that inhabited this mound. They were small beings ranging from only 4 to 6 inches in height, with lovely gossamer wings each a little different from the next and in all the colors of the rainbow. And they babbled. Great mini Kazahaya's…

'Look' 'Look' 'Human Children' 'Human Children' 'Yes pretty ones' 'So pretty' 'Shall we make them dance?' 'Dance' 'Dance' 'Lets make them dance.' 'No Tell Mama' 'Yes Mama will want to see them' 'Get Mama'

It was hard to tell which little figure was speaking when, they tended to talked over each other and their voices were high and flute like. One of the small beings flew off into the night, perhaps to get this 'Mama' they babbled on about. In the meantime the rest fluttered about Kazahaya and Rikuo babbling happily and poking and pulling at their clothing and hair. It had obviously been a long time since a 'Human Child' as they called the boys had wandered into their circle, and they were extremely interested in them. They were so distracted by the little pests that they didn't see where the woman who appeared in the circle with them had come from. Of course perhaps that was the whole idea.

"Well what do we have here? Younglings of the mortal realm by the look of it." Unlike the minute fairies this woman did not have wings, was very tall, graceful and slender. Her long golden hair swept the ground as she walked towards them. In the soft glowing light created by the fairies it was hard to tell her eye color except to say that they were dark and large with an exaggerated tilt to them. She was likely the most beautiful being either boy would ever see. She smiled kindly as she approached them and leaning down she placed a slim tapered finger under Kazahaya chin and lifted his face to hers.

"The blood of Fey runs strong in you little one. I'm glad to see it so." Kazahaya blinked up into the lovely face peering down on him.

"Ma'am?"

"Once, long ago the Humans and Fey lived side by side, and loved. But that was a long time ago, before Iron and steel incased so much of the mortal world. We Fey are creatures of nature and magic. What brings you here little one? Long has it been since any sought out 'my' circle."

"I-I, well we were sent to ask you for a Fairy Net."

"Ah, I see, so you hunt evil do you? This is a request I can grant. It is a good choice, as it will occupy the demi-fey while you are trapped here for the night, and so you will be safe from the curse of the circle. I would ask a boon of you and your companion." Kazahaya nodded this was going better than he thought.

"Mi-lady, what is your wish I'll try to fulfill it if I can."

"I wish for nothing more than a simple kiss from each of you, before you leave upon the morn." Kazahaya looked to Rikuo, who just shrugged.

"We would be honored Mi-lady to fill such a simple wish for one as beautiful and gracious as you."

"The price is set, so be it."

Standing the elf woman smiled and drew a silver dagger from a sheath at her waist and grabbing her masses of golden hair cut it off at chin length.

"M-MI-LADY! What the..? Why?" Even Rikuo gasped when she cut off all of that beautiful long golden hair.

"A Fairy Net is made from the hair of one of the Eldar, of which I am one. Fear not child, it is only hair, it will grow back. Little ones, weave, weave a net for these Human Children, evil is afoot in the land."

'Weaving, weaving, nets to catch a killer' 'Weaving. weaving, nets to catch a killer.' The little one chanted as they began to spin and weave the golden strands into a gossamer net using the magic of nature.

"Mi-lady, would you tell us what the Fairy Net is used for? My boss Kekai tends to not give us a whole lot of information when he sends us out."

"Kekai the Warder? I thought I felt his aura about you. Aye, little one I will tell you, we have all night here in my cursed little circle."

"Mi-lady?" The elegant elfin woman sat upon the ground as regal as if she was sitting upon a throne.

"I am trapped here by a very old spell, one which neither you nor the Warder can break. Only a Dragon bonded Wild Mage can free me from this place, and as the Dragons are long gone from this world there is little hope I will ever be freed. But I digress, let me tell you about the Net the Demi-fey weave for you. There are certain things you must remember. Never allow Cold Iron or Steel to touch it or it will disintegrate. The net is harmless to one of pure spirit such as yourselves, but place it over a soul of evil such as a killer of children and it will collapse in upon itself, taking the evil doer with it." Rikuo actually snorted at her calling him a pure spirit.

"Ma'am I highly doubt I can be considered a 'Pure Spirit' perhaps I shouldn't touch it either." Turning her gaze to the tall dark male she cupped his face and her thumb traced his chin and then his lips.

"Dear one, you are as pure of spirit as your heartmate. Fear not that you soil himb or anyone. The trials of you childhood have only made you stronger." Tears glistened in the dark green eyes that gazed into hers, the force of her words placed the truth of them straight into his heart.

"I-I…" Rikuo couldn't talk, the tears started to flow down his face, without a word she pulled the trembling boy to her, and he broke.

"I am here little one, give me your pain. The price is set, so be it." Kazahaya watched as Rikuo sobbed.

"Mi-Lady, what.."

"Danae, please call me by my name, long has it been since I've heard it."

"Danae, what you said, to Rikuo? What Price? What did you mean?" Danae stroked the dark head of Rikuo as he cried in her arms.

"You, were sent here for the Net. He was sent for healing, his spirit has been deeply hurt. His price is sharing his pain with me."

"Oh, and, and the other thing you said that um, I was his 'heartmate'?"

"I see, The Warder did not tell you. Perhaps I should keep it to myself and let you figure it out on your own."

"Well Hell, that sucks, nobody ever tells us anything."

"Excuse me?" Blushing Furiously Kazahaya realized he had just exploded and cussed in the regal elf presence.

"Oh, Um…… I'm sorry. Mi-La… I mean Danae." But instead of anger she laughed.

"No Child, I find it rather refreshing actually. The Demi-fay absolutely refuse to talk back to me, and I've been Mi-ladied and Mama'd for countless centuries now."

Eventually Rikuo's tears stopped, and his spirit felt lighter than it had, since well, since he'd been an innocent child, oh so long ago. Danae quizzed the boys about the world outside, curious as a cat regarding the changes that had taken place over the years in the mortal realm. The Demi-fey wove, working thru the night creating the Fairy Net. Finally as the light of predawn filled the sky that task was done.

"Well children, the light of dawn approaches and I must be away. Here is the Fairy Net I promised you, and now it is time for my boon ere I go."

Kazahaya blushed furiously and closed his eyes as the slender elfin woman, placed her lips to his. Images, more than his mind could process all at once flashed before his inner eye. The long amazing immortal life this ethereal woman had led, at least before she had been trapped within the lands of the Fey, with only this small circle tying her to the real world. And, oh, my, the truth of 'who' she had, once been and could be again if ever freed. Danae, the goddess of the Fey, also known by her four faces, the maiden, the lover, the mother and finally the crone. She had appeared to Kazahaya eye's orignally in her guise of the Mother. So her kiss was gentle, caring and pure. To Rikuo she appeared as the maiden, and somehow her chaste kiss returned to him a measure of his lost innocence.

"Danae, Mi-Lady, will we be able to see you again?" Kazahaya asked as the first rays of dawn peaked over the horizon.

"Heed my warning, dear ones, enter not this circle ever again, unless you have a clear purpose and task for the little ones or it 'will' be the death of you. For it is the curse of my fate, and this circle that it be so, no matter how I may personally feel."

And then she was gone, along with all the babbling flighty Demi-fey, even the circle of mushrooms appeared to have disappeared. The boys stood alone upon a normal hill in the middle of an ancient grove of trees, that no remember was here for the most part. But in Kazahaya's hand was the bundle of shimmering shiny golden hair that made up the Fairy Net. Their task complete and their mission over, silently the boys headed back to the store, each lost in their own thoughts for the moment.

-

**AN: I know no smex in this chapter. I'm actually working on the (gasp) plot. But fear not, our boys still have lots to learn about each other. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All Praise the wonderful ladies of Clamp for giving us such fine characters**

**Story: Under the Cherry Tree**

**Warnings: Sever Angst, Yaoi, mature topics and themes not meant for the faint of heart.**

**The Gundam Wing plot bunnies are still multiplying but I managed to get these next two bunnies snuck in. This chapter and the next are rather serious in nature. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10 – To find a Monster

The boys returned to the store just before it opened for the day. As they had been out all night Kekai kindly allowed them to head upstairs and grab a few hours of sleep before having to work that afternoon. He would have let them take the whole day off, but tomorrow was 'White Day' and business was already booming in preparation for the holiday. Most of the customers for this holiday were men looking for gifts, white chocolate and cards to return the valentines chocolates they had received a month earlier.

Trudging up the stairs to their shared apartment, the tired boys sank into their respective beds and started taking off their shoes. Rikuo was so tired he was contemplating skipping getting undressed and just passing out. The whole way home Kazahaya hadn't said very much, which told Rikuo he was either also very tired or thinking way too hard. Rikuo suspected the latter, it had been a long and trying night for the tall dark haired boy and he knew Kazahaya must be dying to find out why the larger boy had broken down as he had. Though Rikuo felt 'cleaner' than he ever had since the day he'd been basically sold into prostitution. He wasn't quite ready yet to just start 'babbling away' about it to Kazahaya (or anyone) unless asked.

"Ah, Rikuo?"

(sigh)

"Aye, Kaza, what's up?"

"Um, what Danae said, that I'm your, 'Heartmate'. What do you think she meant by that."

"Huh? **That's**, what you've been thinking about so hard. Shit Kazahaya, I don't know, it's probably just some elfin term for boyfriend or something like that."

"Ha, some boyfriend you are, I'm still waiting for a second 'real' date." Rikuo smirked at the put out tone in Kazahaya's voice. Ahh, so that was it.

"Idiot. Look Kazahaya, if you want more kisses later all you have to do is ask. I'd drag you out to the living room for kisses now, except I'm about to pass out from exhaustion."

"Oh okay, I really would like more kisses Rikuo. But um, tomorrow is White Day you know, and I sorta thought maybe we could, you know go out or something."

"Aw, Shit already?"

"What the Fuck! You ASSHOLE. I thought we were dating, are you ashamed of me or something?'

"No-No Kaza, that's not what I meant, honestly. I didn't realize White Day was so close already. I didn't get you anything yet. Damnit." Kazahaya blushed in the soft light filtering in thru the window blinds.

"Oh, ah that's okay Rikuo I mean I didn't get you any chocolate for Valentines Day. So you don't have to actually 'get' me anything in return, and….. ah, Rikuo, what the 'Hell' are you doing?" Rikuo had gotten up from his bed and was lying down on Kazahaya's and pulling the slender blonde into his arms. Kazahaya started blushing even more.

"Shut up Idiot, and go to sleep. I'm too tired to molest you."

"I, um,.. I guess its okay." Kazahaya turned around to face Rikuo and buried his face in his chest. The two exhausted and still clothed teenagers quickly fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms.

-

Once they woke up later that day, they worked down in the store with Kakei and Saiga until far into the night, getting everything ready for the 'Holiday' the following morning. The next day was very hectic not surprisingly, with men and even woman crowding the store, getting those last minute gifts and cards. Most of the men, like Rikuo, had totally forgotten the holiday and were desperate for just about anything to give their girlfriends and lovers. Most of the women just came in to ogle the beautiful boys that worked at the store. Kind of like a White Day gift in and of itself.

As usually Kakei had decided to dress his two employees' up for the Holiday, in outfits which of course Saiga had custom made for each boy. I mean, have you ever seen a white fish net shirt? That's what Kekai put Kazahaya in, Rikuo had a solid white shirt that clung to each and every well defined muscle. The rest of the outfit was considerably tamer, if you consider skin tight white pants tame. Both boys were of course dressed all in white. Even their usual Green Drug store aprons were white today. Saiga had donned a white t-shirt instead of a black one for the occasion. Actually Rikuo wasn't quite as irritated as he usually was by Kekai's little 'Holiday games' and blatant attempts to drum up business. As well as do his best to embarrass his employee's. Plus Rikuo planned, once Kekai let them go for the day, to take Kazahaya out for a real date.

The store had just closed, Kekai was counting out the cast drawer and Rikuo was hurrying thru his assigned tasks so he could get upstairs and in the shower before Kazahaya. He had dinner to make and had been contemplating all day on where he would take the blonde for a date afterwards. A walk in the park, a club or perhaps that little restaurant Watanuki had told the two about that made such awesome deserts. When he heard Kekai's cell phone go off.

"Kakei here."

"The wrong child was taken tonight. The wish has finally been made, and you will be able to track him now."

"Yukko-san,..What do you have for me?"

"The old Amusement Park, far back alley, second trash bin on the left, you will be able to take it from there."

"Gotcha, Should I send…"

"Make sure to send Saiga with Rikuo, he will know how to handle it, try to keep Kazahaya out of it if you can."

"I'm not sure I'll be able to do that. I'm going to need him."

"(Sigh) I know."

"I'll call you when it's finished"

-Click-

Kakei sighed, there was no help for it. If they didn't act now they would loose the trail, by tomorrow the energy pattern would be too weak for Kazahaya to read well. Damnit, and he'd been looking forward to spending the evening with Saiga too. He had had plans for the big man that did not include a mission tonight.

"Saiga, gather Rikuo and Kazahaya and meet me in my office."

"Kekai?"

"The time has come."

Wearing an unusually fierce expression, Saiga herded Rikuo and Kazahaya into Kakei's office. Kekai sat at his desk with the shimmering golden bundle that was the Fairy Net, sitting on the desk in front of him.

"Saiga, boy's you have a very special mission tonight to complete. It seems we will be able to use the Fairy Net much sooner than I had anticipated. I'm sorry if you had plans, but this can not wait." Rikuo was actually worried, Kekai wasn't his usual grinning teasing self, trying to trick Kazahaya and him into yet another ridiculous or silly mission to fulfill some clients wish. This sounded serious and that, quite frankly terrified Rikuo. Kazahaya was curious and of course eager for the money these missions paid.

"So Kekai, what are Rikuo and I going to be doing this time and how much does it pay?" Great, the blonde idiot had basically just accepted, yet again without finding out first what the mission entailed.

"It pays quite a bit actually as there are several clients interested in the outcome. Saiga will be going with both of you this time, because this time you are tracking a monster."

"Eh? A monster? What gives, first Fairies and now Monsters?"

Kekai held up his cell phone and hit the send button. Almost instantly the three standing male's phones beeped with an incoming message.

"I have just text the details of the mission to all your cell phones. Honestly, I would that Saiga could have handled this one on his own, or better yet, never have been necessary in the first place. He will need both of you before this is thru. Please, forgive me."

With that Kekai stood up and abruptly left the office and went into his and Saiga's apartment, were he promptly broke down into tears. The choice, to protect Rikuo and Kazahaya from what lie ahead of them, or let more innocents suffer. Well, there was, no choice. Saiga, along with Rikuo and Kazahaya read the texted info and headed off into the night towards the old Amusement Park and one of the huge trash bins located in the back alley.

-

Saiga tried to stop him, tried to explain that he needed to concentrate 'only' on where the so called 'man,' who had last touched this bin had gone, where he was hiding. Too NOT reach out to what lay inside, but he was too late. Kazahaya seeing the object of their mission, had darted out ahead of the other two males and grabbed the lid in an attempt to open it. Expecting to find some odd artifact or have something appear when he touched it, as so often happened.

Something appeared all right,….terrible, horrible images, of a small dark haired innocent boy being tortured, mutilated, raped and then killed. The Monster doing this, was literally 'feeding' on the little boy's pain, fear and agony. Kazahaya screamed and sank to the ground, unable to let go of the horrific scenes playing out before his minds eye. Rikuo and Saiga managed to get to get to the slender blonde before he actually hit the ground. And it took both of them to physically pry the mediums hands from the garbage bin lid. Rikuo held Kazahaya as Saiga carefully lifted the lid and looked inside. The big man took a deep steadying breath as he slowly closed the lid, he would call the police once they had left, and Saiga was sure Kazahaya had left no fingerprints behind.

Saiga already knew the Monster hadn't left any, if he had, the police might have been able to track and stop him long ago. But the Monster knew what he was doing, and who he was avoiding, choosing only psychically void children to feed upon normally. But tonight something had happened, and his chosen prey had somehow avoided capture. Already deep into 'feed' mode the monster had had to satisfy his needs with another victim.

This child had been the one to make 'the wish', making it after his death, price paid in full by his suffering. This wish would allow Kazahaya to 'see' where the Monster was hiding out. That wish would also allow Saiga and Rikuo to put an end once and for all to the slaughter of innocent children. After making sure there was nothing to tie Kazahaya, Rikuo or himself to the body of the little boy in the bin. The big man scooped the slender blonde into his arms and started walking away. Using a tone Rikuo had never heard in his voice, the big man pleaded with the young teen to tell him were the killer had gone. Kazahaya clung to the strong solid chest of the big man and thru his sobs tried his best.

"Kazahaya? Hey Kid, I need you to tell me where he is."

"Oh Saiga, I-I c-can't I don't want to touch that mind. It was evil Saiga, evil."

"Come on Kid, we can end this. It doesn't have to happen to another child. Tell me what you can."

"The docks, 40th ave, old abandoned building. 2nd floor. Saiga…."

"Hush Kid. I'm here, you rest for a bit, I'll carry you."

Saiga carried Kazahaya all the way to the old docks off 40th ave. Rikuo at his heels. Rikuo didn't need to look inside the bin he knew what was there, the battered remains of a child. The thing street kids feared the most, a sadist monster bent on causing pain and fear before finally killing their victims. It was a risk he had taken each and every time he'd been alone with a John. The rumors had started when he was 13, the littler kids started disappearing off the street, both the normal happy 'I got a family kind' as well as the 'nobody wants 'em' kids. There seemed no rhyme or reason to which kids got taken, but obviously there was. Saiga explained as they walked that the killer he'd been searching for, for over 4 years had only ever taken untraceable kids, untraceable by any psychic power, until now.

Saiga was hell bent on not only catching this killer, but meeting out justice. And Rikuo was right there with him every step of the way. As they neared the docks Saiga again asked Kazahaya if he could pinpoint where the Monster was, setting the slender blonde down behind some cargo bins left on the docks over night. Kazahaya had managed to stop crying, but his breathing was rough and his voice cracked with emotion.

"There, that building there." Kazahaya pointed to an old abandoned warehouse. "Second floor some old warehouse office space. F-fucking destroy him Saiga, I mean it. I NEVER want to feel anything like that again. I don't think I could stand it if I had to do this a second time."

"Believe me kid, I have every intention of making him pay for his crimes. Okay Rikuo, I'll distract him long enough for you to get the net over him."

"Right, you got it. Just lead the way."

**AN: A monster awaits what will happen?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All Praise the wonderful ladies of Clamp for giving us such fine characters**

**Story: Under the Cherry Tree**

**Warnings: sever Angst. Really nc-17 stuff.**

Chapter 11 – Face of a killer

The two tall dark haired males crept into the old warehouse, above them they could hear the one they sought moving around. The monster hadn't realized anyone had followed the psychic trail left from his murder of the little boy earlier that night. Plus he always felt pumped up, and over confident after an especially satisfying meal. And little 'Ryo' had been just that. The little boys' screams had filled his ears with pleasant music, his blood had left his stomach full and his lust was satiated by the pure little body. All in all, the monster was feeling pretty good right now. Just outside of the building Saiga stopped Rikuo and told him to hold.

"Rikuo, wait I need to tell you something first okay."

"Ah, Sure Saiga, what is it?" Saiga took the Fairy Net and draped it over the shoulders of the green eyed teenager, and then he took it and draped it over his own shoulders. Nothing happened each time. Okay, the Elven lady had said, it wouldn't harm someone of 'pure spirit', obviously he and Saiga qualified. Yeah, so what? Then Saiga took off the sunglasses he 'literally' always wore. His eye's glowed red in the darkness.

"S-Saiga?"

"My mother was human, but my father was half Demon. I get my eyes and my ability to hide in the shadows from him."

"W-why show me this now?"

"Because of what you are about to see. Plus you needed to know how the Fairy net would react to you. When I was much younger, before I met Kekai, I studied for a short time under a magician by the name of Fei Wong Reed, a descendant of the great Clow Reed. I didn't like his style and left him. But it seems he had kept a part of me without my knowledge."

"Huh?"

"You'll see. I'll go up and confront him directly. I need you to sneak up on him and throw the net over him."

"I thought sneaking was your thing?"

"Not this time, Rikuo. This one will sense me as soon as I get within 20 feet of him."

With that the two males split up, Saiga going boldly up the stairs to the old offices above the old warehouse floor and Rikuo scaling up an abandoned scaffold that lead to an old broken window that led into the offices from the side. Saiga opened the door to find the Monster sitting on a couch and enjoying a movie and waiting for him. Grinning, the Killer greeted his 'guest'.

"Well brother, long time no see."

"I am NOT your brother, Claude."

The glowing red eyes from the one on the couch stared back into Saiga's. Creeping thru the window, Rikuo stopped as the similar sounding voices talked, when he glanced into the doorway of the next room from the one he had snuck into he saw that the 'Killer' they were chasing was an identical match to the big man. The only difference was the one on the couch was a cold ruthless killer and it showed on his face. Rikuo crept into the room, he knew that Saiga knew he was there.

"Now how can you say that, Brother, really? I'm the only living person with the same genetic code as you. I made sure of it."

"Grrrrrr" The Big man growled. He watched as Rikuo was slowly making his way across the room trying to get into a good position the throw the net.

"Oh, yes it was a lovely day as I remember. I had already done away with your father the previous night. You're mother was oh SO sweet, but the best, and most delicious part was your baby sister. She was what, 7 at the time? Yes utterly Delicious. I hear the witch's brat found her body under the Hydrangea bush, right were I left her. Oh, but you didn't come to see me right away my dear Brother, I guess her body was too deteriorated for a reading by your lover?"

"Bastard." Saiga leapt at the man on the couch and wrapped his hands around the throat so like his own. Claude, as Saiga had called him did the same.

"Now really, brother how can you say such things, for me to be a Bastard it means I would have had to be born."

"Now Rikuo!" Rikuo did as he was told, the momentum of Saiga slamming into the other man had sent them both over the couch and onto the floor and with in range of Rikuo and the net. Rikuo flung the net over both men as they struggled on the floor. The net sealed around the men as they fought.

"Tsk, tsk, Brother you know you can't really hurt me, I'm as immortal as you are."

"Think again Asshole, this is a Fairy Net, and it will squeeze the life out of you like an orange press."

"NO! NO! You wouldn't have, you're in here with me. You'll die too." The clone named Claude began to struggle in earnest as the shimmering golden strands slowly closed in upon themselves.

"If my going with you ends your pathetic existence, then I consider it well worth the cost of my life." Tears fell from the big mans eyes as he looked up to the stunned Rikuo. "Rikuo, tell, tell Kekai I love him, always have, and that I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye. Damn this sucks." Saiga sat upon his struggling look-a-like holding him still as the Fairy Net closed around them, gathering speed the smaller it got.

"NO SAIGA!!!" Rikuo fell to his knees as the big man sacrificed his life, tears running down his face.

But then miracles of miracles, the golden strands of the net passed thru Saiga as they contracted. Saiga fell back as he felt the net pass thru him and watched as they continued on their journey to eradicate evil. As the dark men watched the strands reached the flesh of the man in the net and the clone screamed as they continued to contract, slowly until nothing but a stain on the floor was left. Justice had been served. Saiga knelt on the floor put his face in his hands and wept.

-

Once Saiga managed to get himself together, he looked up at Rikuo as he pulled his sunglasses out of his pocket and placed them back on his face.

"Saiga, um are you okay?" The big man wiped a last tear from his eye.

"Huh? Okay? Hell yeah! Gods Rikuo, that was a close one. Come on, let's go home so I can tell Kekai how much I love him myself, eh?"

"You knew? That it wouldn't hurt you, even if you were caught in it with him?"

"Nope not a clue. I meant it when I said my life was worth getting rid of that bastard. Though I'm ridiculously happy it didn't happen."

"Wonderful, I'm surrounded by Idiots." The tall dark men went outside and joined the recovering Kazahaya.

"Wha, what happened in there? I heard shouting and then screaming. B-but I couldn't get up. Damnit, I'm so worthless!"

"Look Kid, without you we would have never found the Bastard. You're definitely NOT worthless. In fact you just saved countless children's lives tonight."

"Come on Kaza, I'll tell you about it after I stop shaking, lets go home." Rikuo helped Kazahaya to his feet and wrapping an arm about him helped him to walk back to the Drug Store, the place they all called home.

They were still a block away when Kekai flew into Saiga's arms and burst into tears.

"Oh, S-Saiga I thought I had lost you." Saiga held the smaller man in his arms, and brushed his dark blonde hair from his face before kissing him.

"Hush little one, I'm here aren't I?"

Rikuo and Kazahaya left the pair standing in the dim light of the street and made their way to their own apartment. The night events had drained everyone. Rikuo slept with Kazahaya gathered close in his arms once again. Saiga spent several hours showing Kekai how very much he loved him. Later that night as Saiga slept, Kekai stood in the moonlight that came thru his open bedroom window. It was then that he remembered to call Yuuko and tell her the news. She answered immediately….

''''''ring'''''

"Kekai"

"Yukko-san, we found him. It's over."

"And…??"

"It was a failed clone, just like you thought." (The words unspoken but understood by the Witch of Dimensions: it had been Saiga's clone.)

"I suspected as much, that magician and those pulling his strings are getting bolder, and more desperate. Is it completely destroyed?"

"Yeah, Saiga handled it."

"Good."

-Click.-

Looking back at the bed Kekai saw that his love was a awake.

"Yuuko-San?"

"Yes, I told her it was over."

"Good, come back to bed Kekai, I think I the need to tell you how much I love you again." The big man leered at the pale man standing in the moonlight.

"Aye, Saiga. That you do, as do I." Saiga growled and pulled the giggling seer into his bed and waiting arms. It was much later before both men slept. Wrapped around the one they loved more than life itself.

**AN: Whew, sure glad that this particular mission is over. **


End file.
